


On the backs of Angels

by coolriver



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolriver/pseuds/coolriver
Summary: *电影银翼杀手背景，部分设定及剧情借鉴PKD原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》，含有私设。*狡哥视角。*题目《On the Backs of Angels 》来自Dream Theater的同名歌曲。全部章节名来自Nigel Stanford的专辑Solar Echoes。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo, 狡槙 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. The Edge

“可是啊！她如今已不再有梦，而你还有！ 山崖上罂粟花开得正盛； 梦吧，梦吧，这也是真理。”——[爱尔兰]叶芝《快乐的牧人之歌》

“新生活就在世外殖民地正等着你，重新开始的机会，成功的未来...永远不知疲倦，为您个人，为您特有的需要而定制的人形机器....”诸如此类的AR广告闪过眼前，狡啮慎也关掉了眼前的虚拟现实。驾驶舱瞬时静了下来，屏幕后妖冶斑斓的霓虹隐去，仅剩钢铁建筑上的红色航标灯默默发出警告。幽莹的银色又再次爬行在两侧建筑物高耸的玻璃幕墙上，狡啮感受到由月影分割而来的无数冰冷目光。他喜欢这样晴朗而无星的夜，在洛杉矶冬季偶尔不下雨的晚上，独自开着车于鳞次栉比的高楼间随波逐流。

特别是这种杀过人的夜里。

狡啮打开了窗户，西海岸的风裹着寒意涌入，皮肤上根根毛孔倒立。他点燃香烟，尼古丁进入肺叶，通过血液屏障，7秒后进入他的大脑，而他只需等待神经将愉悦感传遍全身。如今要想获得兴奋和快感，大可不必采用如此原始的手段。但干上这一行，你需要时刻保持灵敏与保持兴奋，迟一秒，就成为别人的猎物。  
这是他三十年以来未曾忘记的事情，或许离开火星是个错误，或许他只是独身太久了。无论是哪种解释，都不能改变他银翼杀手的身份。  
他打开警局发来的文件夹，Nexus-6型的全部完整资料：Nexus-6型的确有两万亿个组分，以及多达千万种可能的脑活动组合。在0.45秒之内，装备了这种脑结构的仿生人可以表现出十四种基本反应中的任何一种。  
移情测试根本逮不住仿生人！狡啮翻着虚拟页面，心下抱怨。  
事实上，除了21世纪初期制造的测试型仿生人之外，移情测试已经很少成功了。他们进化的太快！仿生人理智而敏捷，相对于很大一部分人类来说，他们比人还要适合做人类。不出多久，他们也会拥有感情的，但是否能无限接近于人类情感的复杂程度，还是个未知数。现在想要鉴别仿生人和人类的区别，还是有新的判断依据，比如这套沃伊特·坎普夫移情测试：一个仿生人，不管智力上多么卓越，始终无法达到和群体的融合。  
产生移情的一个先决条件是群体本能。而像蜘蛛那样的独居生物，移情是比天敌更为可怕的存在，因为移情能让它体会到被它困住的猎物对生的渴望。“只要有某个生命经历了快乐，所有其他生命的体验就都会包含一丝快乐。但要是任何一个生命感受到痛苦，那其他生命也就挥不去那一片阴影。”在狡啮幼年的记忆中，有关于捕猎夏蝉的模糊片段，父亲找来长竹竿和用唾液濡湿的蜘蛛网。瞄准树上的蝉，小心移动到它的背后，迅速出手，将它黏住——吱吱大嚷的昆虫下一秒就沦为俘虏。此番过程中，狡啮体会到的不仅是技巧、耐心与经验，还有身为捕猎者的快感。弱肉强食的残酷法则，带着原始的迷人情绪深深植入他的内心。在夜晚，燃起一堆火，用力晃动树干，无数蝉惊慌失措地冲向火堆。看着它们惨叫着被火焰吞噬的一刻，狡啮并没对它们产生过移情。  
只有杀人的人，你才可以杀他。  
人是存在设计缺陷的生物，其实不值得怜悯。而人形机器说到底就是个独居的捕食者。在同为捕食者这点上，狡啮对他们意外地亲切。因为移情能力模糊了捕食者和被猎者、成功者和失败者之间的界限。他下过一个结论：移情肯定只存在于草食动物，或不吃肉也能存活的杂食动物身上。像人这样的群居动物，有了移情能力之后，生存率会显著提高。但对于蜘蛛来说，移情则意味着毁灭。  
造物者开过一个恶意的玩笑，死是人与仿生人之间最大的相似性，所有生命的保险。换言之，死亡，能让机器人更加接近人类。  
对于狡啮慎也来说，一个逃亡的机器人杀了主人，还具备了比许多人类更高的智力，对动物毫无感情，对另一个生命的喜怒哀乐完全无动于衷。  
这，就是对杀手的最明确定义。

尖利的警报声刺痛狡啮的耳膜，自动驾驶助手开始大声报警，不耐烦的情绪袭上他的心头。  
或许做个缺乏情感的仿生人更好？  
几个小时前，他正极力摆脱这种情绪。“局长。”狡啮走进禾生壤宗的办公室。这件屋子明亮，简洁，却格外隐晦、沉默，时时刻刻涌动着敌意与试探的阴谋。  
“来吧，狡啮，我的老部下，坐下来，聊聊天。火星上的日子不错，可你还是回来了。”禾生壤宗破天荒地从那把局长专座上站了起来，和以往对他的态度大相径庭，狡啮诧异到以为下一秒她会走上来给自己一个拥抱。  
“你认为赏金猎人是个好差事吗？我只是没有留在火星的理由罢了。”他淡淡地说。  
“关于你妻子的事情，我们感到很遗憾。但做特种警察的日子，你得承认，是令人怀念的。”禾生壤宗伸出左手，狡啮凑上去握了握。僵硬又完美的动作，虽然已经很接近真实骨骼，却依然改变不了她全身义体化的事实，狡啮从接触她手掌的一刻起便注意到了。  
他见过的仿生人实在太多了。

“还有四个假货。劫持了殖民地的运输船，杀光了所有的人类。我们的空中巡逻队在海岸发现了船，所以他们就混在人群里。”  
“这事儿太难看了。”寒暄后开始交换信息，还是他曾经熟悉的程序。  
“不，不会的。有银翼杀手在，没人会知道他们在这里出现过。”禾生随意旋转着手中的AR魔方。“因为他们都是你的猎物。狡啮。”  
“我已经不是这里的人了，交给佐佐山吧。他干得不错。”  
“佐佐山是很好，但是不如你。他失败了，我们需要老牌的猎人，银翼杀手。狡啮慎也，我需要你的魔法。”禾生壤宗满脸堆笑，狡啮感觉胃里一阵抽搐。  
“我早就已经辞职了，局长。”  
“狡啮慎也，赏金猎人不是警察。不过是替警局干黑活儿的狗而已。赏金也足够诱人了。一人一千美金。 ”  
“看来我没的选择了。”  
她沉默片刻，确定了狡啮不会变卦，继续说道：“泉宫寺集团，最大的仿生人生产商，他们制造的连锁系列，实际上已经和人类完全相同了。但是却有优于人类的力量、敏捷和智慧。最近有一批仿生人在外星殖民地叛变了，逃往地球，你杀掉的就是其中之一，除了他，我们知道的逃亡者，还剩下四个。”  
禾生壤宗将画面投影在狡啮的视网膜上，四张与一般人类无异的脸，三男一女。随着禾生的声音在照片下方浮现文字说明。  
“三天前，有人试图在夜里闯入泉宫寺公司在西雅图的总部，被安保系统发现后他们消失了。”  
“那里有什么？”  
“看没看过他们公司的手册和说明书？他们现在所用的Nexus-6型脑单元，已经能在两万亿个组分，或一千万个不同的神经通路间作选择，”她压低了声音。“即使全世界大多数负责抓捕逃亡仿生人的警察系统一直在抗议，我们却还得保护那老东西的安全。我叫佐佐山去对西雅图的新雇员进行移情测试。他找到一个藏起来的仿生人，对，今天被你杀死的那个。金原祐治。”她给了狡啮问询的目光一个肯定的回复。  
“力量型机器人，唯一能解决他的办法就是杀了他。你做到了。”  
“我杀他的唯一理由是这家伙疯了，他差点用激光枪崩了我。”  
“运气对于杀手来说也很重要。他们差点进到公司的保密层，里面一定有很厉害的黑客。Nexus-6型，Choe Guseong。启动日期，2016年。智能型号，战斗力也不错，可能是叛变的领导人。”一个棕色短直发的男人，半张脸被刘海遮住了，狡啮注意到他有一双漂亮的金属义眼。  
一定价值不菲，能装上这种配件的仿生人可不多。他想。  
“这是藤间幸三郎，他被训练成殖民地的刺客。别被他的外表骗了，这可是个犯罪的艺术家。”  
“王陵璃华子。基本娱乐型。艺术天赋过人，军事俱乐部的标配。”  
“御堂将刚，技术型，战斗力可能稍逊一筹......”  
狡啮打断了禾生局长毫无感情的电子音：“我不懂，这些人冒险来到地球是为了什么？他们去泉宫寺公司又能得到什么呢？”  
“或许你能给我们一个答案。也许，直接处理干净就是最好的答案。别思考那么多，狡啮。别思考。”  
“他们各方面都是被设计来模仿人类，除了他们的感情。设计者认为数年后，仿生人可能会进化出自己的情绪反应。”  
狡啮瞪着禾生。  
“仇恨、爱、恐惧、愤怒、嫉妒...所以，生物都需要一个保险设置。”  
“那是什么？”狡啮闻言紧蹙眉头。  
“只有四年可活。”禾生局长不怀好意地笑了。  
迎着她镜片后的目光，狡啮轻蔑地抬了抬嘴角。  
“现在，泉宫寺公司就有一个Nexus-6型。我出色的下属，你已经见识过他们的产品了，带上沃伊特·坎普夫量表，现在去把那位仿生人找出来吧。让他们见识见识斯拉夫人的厉害。你以为我会说俄国人是吗？”禾生推推眼镜，又笑了。“国家这种概念看起来太落时了，政治家们认为用种族区分更为平等，不过这些都是暂时的，语言是符号，符号是骗子。这里的人类会越来越少的，他们以后都会共用一个名词：地球人，就像我们曾称呼恐龙那样。”  
“剩下的四个都在北加州？”  
“据我们所知，都在。佐佐山整理的资料我已经传到你的文件夹里。在执行任务前，我有个建议。”  
“什么？”  
禾生说：“狩猎前，你最好先亲自和泉宫寺公司谈谈，看他们有哪些型号的仿生人装备了这种Nexus-6型脑单元，让他们提供一些有代表性的样本。”  
“并且测试他们拿到数据。”  
禾生回避了他话里的机锋：“我会跟他们讨论看看能不能在测试中混入几个真人。但你事先不会知道哪些是真人。这由我和制造商讨论后决定。你抵达的时候，他们应该能准备好。”  
突然，她面色严峻地说：“斯拉夫人认为有一小部分人类不能通过沃伊特·坎普夫测试。如果你把他们鉴定成人形机器，等你意识到鉴定错了的时候，那就尴尬了。”  
她指着狡啮，等待他的回答。  
“但这些人，肯定都在——”狡啮说。  
“都在隔离设施里。”禾生同意，“他们没有在外面的世界正常生活的权限。除非他们还没被人注意到。但这仍然有可能发生。”  
“百万分之一的可能。”狡啮说。但他明白了。  
“我们所担心的，”禾生继续道，“就是这种新出现的Nexus-6型高级仿生人。如你所知，泉宫寺公司曾向我们保证，说Nexus-6型可以用标准性格测试鉴别出来。我们曾经信以为真。但现在，我们不得不自己来判断真伪。我们早就料到会有这一天。你在西雅图的任务就是这个。你明白吗？如果你不能找出所有人形机器，那就意味着我们没有可靠的分析工具，也就找不到所有逃亡的仿生人。另一方面，如果你把一个真人鉴定成仿生人——”  
禾生壤宗冷冷一笑，“那会怎样呢？看起来可能会很麻烦。等待新的测试开发出来吧。在此之前，可没人能保证你的安全了。”  
狡啮听出了她语气中的幸灾乐祸，头也没回地走出了警局。

西部时间凌晨两点，地球日中亮度最大的月亮正死死地盯着狡啮，上面的环形坑几乎肉眼可辨，自地球降下放射尘开始，这样迷人的天气实属少见。狡啮按掉警报，掐灭最后一根烟，警用飞车的屏幕接入混合现实，脱离了感应轨道，缓缓降落在西雅图泉宫寺公司的空中停车坪上。  
已经有个人在那里等着他了。

白发，瘦高个儿，穿着自带过滤尘埃的白色风衣，手插在风衣口袋里。他没带护目镜，一双眼睛冷冷地瞅着狡啮。头顶悬停着一颗静止放大的月球，周身洒满冷淡和厌恶的光芒。  
狡啮下了车，顺手点着一根烟。  
面前的男人突然伸出一只手，狡啮下意识地握住了。  
“槙岛圣护。我想你就是狡啮慎也先生吧。”  
“怎么了？”狡啮从他的口气中听出一丝拒绝的意味。“来这里可不是我自愿的。”  
“禾生局长已经通知过泉宫寺先生了。警方始终对我们的脑单元研究持怀疑态度。”  
槙岛金色的眼睛来回打量着他。——很有可能是假的，狡啮心想。  
“仿生人也是机器，不是有益就是有害，如果他们有益，那与我无关，如果有害，”  
槙岛顺着说下去，“你会格杀勿论。狡啮先生，你是个赏金猎人。”  
狡啮哼了一声，扔掉烟头，狠狠踩灭，点了点头。  
“能问你个私人问题吗？”  
“好。”狡啮停了一秒回答道。  
“把人类‘退休’*是什么感觉？”槙岛语气冰冷而倨傲。  
“不知道，我从没做错过。”  
“但你活在这种风险下，不是吗？”狡啮察觉到他话语中的挑衅，正准备张口反击。  
“移情测试开始了吗？”响亮的男低音穿透了西雅图冬夜的风声，“所谓脸部毛细血管的扩张反应？眼肌的张缩？瞳孔的波动？虹膜不自觉地扩大......都有这些现象？”  
“移情测试，在仿生人身上检测不到那些活动。它们不会被刺激性问题困扰，即使它们在生物学上是个活体，或者说潜在的活体。”狡啮顺着来人的话说道。  
“狡啮先生，这位是泉宫寺博士。”槙岛介绍道。  
狡啮向他点点头，泉宫寺扯开笑脸，脸上的皱纹涟漪般舒展开，在月色下露出一口银牙。  
“示范一下吧，警察先生。我想看看它的运作。我们先试试‘人类’，怎么样？”  
“为什么？ ”  
“在看到‘是’的结果前，我想先见识一下‘否’的情况。”  
“那又能证明什么？”  
“能满足我。”  
“测试谁？你吗？”狡啮诘问他。  
“不，测他。”泉宫寺指指身后的槙岛圣护。槙岛不漏痕迹的扬了下嘴角，狡啮从他的目光中读出了某种邀请的意味。  
“我们选他作为你的第一个测试对象。他说不定是个仿生人。我们希望你能鉴别出来。”

TBC

*退休：专指处死仿生人。


	2. Solar Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *电影银翼杀手背景，部分设定及剧情借鉴PKD原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》，含有私设。  
> *狡哥视角。  
> *题目《On the Backs of Angels 》来自Dream Theater的同名歌曲。全部章节名来自Nigel Stanford的专辑Solar Echoes。

我们互相缠绕以创造上帝，秋天播种的麦地叹息着，而黑麦射出一片波浪。”——[瑞典]哈瑞·马丁松《创造的夜》 

进入太阳系最大的人形机器制造商的总部公司，令人意识到像是身处一座动物园。时不时头顶飞过几只觅食的鸟，身边路过几只遛弯的羊。还有些叫不上名字的两栖动物，在喷泉里游泳。  
殖民计划的中坚力量，都将过剩资本投在研究活体动物身上。想到这儿，狡啮慎也在心里冷笑一声。  
身着白色风衣的男人发现，他正若有所思地观察虚拟树杈上的猫头鹰，开口催促他：“猫头鹰是人工的。世界上没天然猫头鹰了。”  
是的，他想起来了，那是在他还是个小男孩的时候。模糊记得从酸雨天气开始时，猫头鹰就死透了。像萨尔瓦多·达利那副著名的超现实主义名画，《记忆的永恒》。停滞的钟表摊鸡蛋似得耷拉在怪物的身体上，那场景真是滑稽而可笑。一夜之间，从天而降，遍地都是鸟毛，四处都挂满了这种动物的尸体。  
狡啮喜欢达利的超现实主义风格，尤其是《面部幻影和水果盘》，现在他还挂着一副复制品在家里，他只在梦中欣赏这件作品。层层叠叠的移动通道大肠似得盘错在一起，他觉得仿生人制造公司总部怪异的装饰风格很可能就是从达利画作中取材的。

泉宫寺最终将狡啮慎也领进一个封闭的隔间里。看起来不像是测试用的房子，而更像个客厅。一轮人造太阳没精打采地挂在房顶上。房间正中一条棕色亚麻花纹长沙发，两边都有会客桌，当然，这屋子里的所有陈设也都是虚拟投影完成的。  
“请坐。” 他说。  
狡啮从警用手提箱里取出沃伊特·坎普夫设备，在附近一张红木桌前坐下，开始组装这个简单的波动描记器。那个白发男人随后走进房间，抬眼环顾四周，最终在他对面落座，抱紧双臂，一副拒人于千里之外的姿态。  
“这里太亮了。”狡啮抬起头，同时也没停下手里的活儿。  
槙岛冷淡地耸耸肩，抬起手，清脆地打了个响指，人造太阳的光源应声消退。屋子黯淡下来，全身缟素的槙岛看起来像悬浮在太空中藏起半张脸的月球。借着昏暗的光线，沃伊特·坎普夫设备的神经网逐渐显现，狡啮按照步骤，根据被测试者的面部位置调试好信号。然后习惯性地抽出一根烟点上，顺带撇了一眼神情倨傲的槙岛圣护，开口问道：  
“你也来一根？”  
“谢谢，不必了。你的就很好。”他面无表情地回答道，说着向狡啮伸出了手。  
他把烟递了过去。  
“现在可以开始了吧？”  
槙岛接过烟 ，吸了一口，略微点点头。  
“我会对你提出一系列问题，你需要立刻回答，越快越好。放松点，当然，这是计时测试。”  
桌子正前方的设备发出几束光线，狡啮用虚拟神经接通了槙岛的眼肌，他的毛细血管反应立即同步在了自己的视网膜上。  
狡啮首先选了第十题，按下测试键。题目被平面展开在两人的面前，他开始全神贯注地观察眼前的猎物。  
“你生日那天，有人送给你一套拼图，死人骨头做的。”  
狡啮不疾不徐地陈述道，尽量使自己的声音显得不带一丝情绪，类似冰冷的电脑模拟音。该死，为什么不干脆用电脑模拟音提问？设计成和人类意向声音一致的标准就够了，不过是调整几个数据的功夫......  
“我拒绝接受，很明显，我会报警。”槙岛圣护的声音听起来十分镇静。  
红色指示灯亮起，设备显示槙岛的两个情绪指标高过了平均值。测试记录仪不慌不忙地读过一个刻度，狡啮又跳回了第一题。  
“你认识一个迷人的女孩，约会时她邀请你去她家，向你展示了她收藏的动物肢体标本。还有保存腐尸的药水和杀虫剂......”  
“我想她需要一位医生。心理医生。”说罢，槙岛漫不经心地了抽一口烟，吐出的乳白色薄雾隔开了狡啮的视线。两个指标摇摇晃晃地达到红区，但反应慢了一些。  
待到烟雾散尽，他继续问，“你正在读书，忽然发现一条蛇正靠近你的手臂。”  
“我会杀了它。”  
香烟在槙岛白皙修长的指节间燃烧着，但他的两个情绪指标，只是微微移动了一点，又重回原位。  
狡啮注意到了这一点，在反馈控制器上做了标注。接着谨慎地浏览列表，寻找下一题。  
“我的箱子，看到了吧，警用公务箱。”  
槙岛点点头。  
“婴儿皮做的，百分百的真人婴儿皮。”狡啮边说边抚摸着手提箱的黑色表皮。  
红色指示灯急速闪烁，显示两种指标快速地突破均值，但还是慢了。他对正确的反应时间了如指掌，槙岛的反应明显是迟疑了。  
测试继续下去。

......  
“你打开一部电影，画面是一件林间小屋，屋外正是浓荫蔽日的夏季，屋内墙上挂着一张地图，有两个男人正在地图前面交媾......”  
槙岛打断了他的提问，“这听起来不像是测仿生人，而像是性取向测试，狡啮先生。”干脆的语气中带着嘲讽。  
“自从上世纪60年代的加拿大后*，就不存在测试同性恋的机器了。现在你只需要回答我的问题。”  
狡啮觉得自己有些口渴——他已经提出太多问题了。  
“这张地图是兽皮做的。”他的虚拟神经依旧死死地盯住槙岛的眼球，两个指标一动不动。  
他逃不掉了。没错，我逮住他了。狡啮暗自思忖。  
“确切一点是棕熊的皮，以前猎人很喜欢猎杀这种生物。如果这地图是你的，你将如何处理？”  
“我不会挂上去。”槙岛答道。这时，指标起死回生，有了波动。  
典型的仿生人反应，他听不出来测试的点是那张死动物皮，他的注意力在别的方面。  
他点点头，“再问一题，你读到一本描写前世界大战的小说。书中的角色食物短缺，决定对原始殖民地进行狩猎...”  
“这种行为是邪恶的。”  
话虽如此，但红色指示灯没能亮起，一切信息都显示出槙岛的反应是装出来的。

看来鱼儿已经上钩，狡啮压抑住心中的兴奋，竭力让自己的声音听起来冷静沉着，“他们的主菜是在殖民地上杀死的所有动物，包括人类......”  
“可以了。”这次是泉宫寺博士发声打断了测试。  
“请先离开一会儿，我想单独跟警察先生谈谈。”说着他举起左手做了个离开的手势。  
槙岛掐灭手里的烟，扬起眉毛，瞥了狡啮一眼。拉开凳子，走出了房门。  
“他是仿生人吧。”狡啮关掉波动描记器，说道。  
“非常精彩！令人钦佩！”  
话音未落，房间里响起泉宫寺的掌声，这个男人的眼里迸发出热切的光芒。  
“通常要问多少问题才能做到这一点？”  
“什么意思？”  
“需要问多少问题？鉴定‘他们’。”泉宫寺整整白色领结，一脸的讳莫如深。  
“20到30个互相对照的问题。”  
“可你至少提问了他一百个问题吧？”  
“等等，我有个疑问。他自己知道吗？其实他自己是个仿生人。”  
“不，全部记忆都是我们设定的。可是，我想他开始怀疑了。”  
“怀疑？开什么玩笑！他怎么会不知道自己是什么？”  
“米开朗琪罗自称他创造出《大卫》，是因为在石头里看到了大卫的样子。狡啮先生，你现在见到本公司最珍贵的财产了，Nexus-6型仿生人的冠冕——槙岛圣护。不过，我目前需要声明，‘他’不是你的目标，槙岛圣护仅仅是个试验品，用于向潜在的移民客户推销我们的产品。”  
泉宫寺笑了起来，眼角的皱纹汇聚成几条鱼尾型的纹路。  
“‘比人类更像人类。’这是泉宫寺公司的座右铭。”说着走到他对面，在刚才槙岛离开的椅子上坐下。  
“我们的商业目标，相信你也有所耳闻，警察先生。”  
他双手交叉，放于颌下，俯下肩膀，支撑起头颅，打量着狡啮，压低声音开口说：  
“我注意到你使用的测量方法——沃伊特·坎普夫测试，始终没离开观察那孩子的眼睛。你能从仿生人眼睛里发觉到什么泄露的信息？没错，眼睛会泄露造物者的设计缺陷，因此人们相信‘眼睛是心灵的窗户。’毕竟他们没有真实生存的经验，仅凭借短暂的时间去积累。两倍明亮的光芒，只能燃烧一半的寿命。这看起来似乎不公平。”他停下来，仰起头，清了清嗓子。  
“但，如果人类赐予他们过去，创造出他们情感的依赖，那也不过是为了使他们更好的为我们服务。”  
“你说的是记忆，一直有人试图给仿生人植入记忆。据我所知，这项技术还没有人成功过。你们的经营模式我无意干涉，可要我说，没人强迫你们公司把人形机器研制到这么先进的地步。”  
泉宫寺敲了个响指，屋顶休眠中的人造太阳打了个激灵，一点一点又重新恢复了亮度。  
“我们遵循的是所有商业机构的普遍原则。高度智慧的机器人问世是种必然，所有风险我们在开发新型号前就事先预估好了。你最好顺便再提醒一下局长。如果我说，警察局没必要担忧那么多经济上的问题。从道德层面上看，你们的处境比我们要糟糕多了。”  
狡啮脸上的肌肉僵硬地抽动了几下，厌恶地扬起半边眉毛。  
“另外，认同仿生人是种怪异的妄想，狡啮先生，请你牢记这一点。”在狡啮离开房间前，泉宫寺语气严厉地对他说道，目光里半是怜悯，半是轻蔑。  
狡啮沉默地点了下头，烦躁地走出房间，最后这句莫名的话搞得他心里十分不是滋味。

狡啮沿着七扭八歪的AR指路标往车库走去，几条外观相仿的通道差点让他迷了路，快到尽头时，他发现槙岛圣护正站在通道出口，斜睨着金色的眼珠瞧着他，满是不屑与愤怒。  
可他的语气还是冷若冰霜：“你满足了吗？”  
这就是仿生人。  
仿生人没有能力与别的生命发生共鸣，他们的行为是对人类低劣的模仿，一种处于高等进化程度的假人。电子动物类似于此，那是仿生人的低端配置版。狡啮突然意识到这种思考角度令自己格外厌恶。  
狡啮没有开口，已经没什么好说的，他拿到了测试数据，这足够了。

“这次要抓住几个。”  
“八个，已经干掉两个了。”  
“你说了谎。”槙岛的声音听起来冷静而理智。  
“好吧，现在还剩四个。听着，我靠赚赏金活着。实在没什么理由和你们交恶。”  
“没错。你是赏金猎人，你懂怎么玩激光枪。你现在身上就有一把，不是吗？”槙岛扭头对他说，“如果我是仿生人，换成你来抓我，我早就成你的枪下鬼了。”  
“可我不是来抓你的。”狡啮向前迈出一步，想把手搭在他的肩膀上安慰他。但槙岛身子一侧，充满戒意地避开了他的动作。  
“如果你把真人鉴定成机器人了，”他问，“你上司的指令又是什么？”  
“那是警方事务。”  
“其实我很少离开这座楼，这已经不是我第一次经历沃伊特·坎普夫测试了。”槙岛补充道，“我是在萨兰达三号飞船上出生的......”  
这不太对劲，难道他真的开始怀疑自己没通过测试了？槙岛圣护确实和他见过的所有仿生人都不太相同，狡啮从没碰到过。  
他为什么要为自己辩解呢？他只是实体公司的代言者，一件商品而已。可那人的言行时刻在要求自己把他当成独立的个人来看待。  
就在刚才，同一幢大楼里，在几个通道外的房间里，他才用上百个问题布下天罗地网，极力想捕捉猎物的破绽。  
但此刻，狡啮却疑心刚才的测试是一场失误，槙岛圣护可能仅仅是一个精神分裂的“特障人”。听他说完，狡啮凑过去，用一只手掌捧住那人尖瘦的下巴，仿佛想把眼前人观察得更仔细些。槙岛这次并没闪躲，一丝复杂的表情闪过脸庞，然后消失无踪。  
不知道亲吻一个仿生人会是什么感觉。狡啮感觉自己的思维在大脑里前后踌躇着打转儿，身体却毫无迟疑，匆匆吻住槙岛毫无血色的嘴唇。  
干涩冰冷，无动于衷，没有回应。  
但又觉察到一点什么，或许可能是他自作多情吧。  
“现在，我确实满足了。”他放开槙岛，两人震惊和渴望的目光相交于半空中。随后，金色的视线从狡啮的脸上移开，沉默着向出口走去。

转角虚拟树杈上的人工猫头鹰扭过头，伸长灰不溜秋的脖子，睁开一只眼，瞅瞅一黑一白的影子消失在电梯口，又转回原来的位置，继续打瞌睡。  
西雅图此刻正紧裹在放射尘编织起来的晨雾中，狡啮钻进驾驶舱，启动了警用飞车。浑浊的空气透过上升车身的通风窗口涌进来，即使在地球不下雨的日子里，从空中降下来的灰尘依旧带着酸性物质。他在车子被感应轨道抽走前，使劲儿呼吸了一口味道刺鼻的空气，呛得连连咳嗽。一夜未眠的大脑清醒了不少。  
赏金猎人的工作正是游走于人性和残虐的刀锋之上，他必须小心翼翼地与各式各样的疯子周旋，可得注意别把小命搭上，这才是他的“生财之道”。  
想到这里，他轻声自嘲着念叨：“我和疯子的唯一区别就在于，我不是疯子。”*（语出西班牙画家萨尔瓦多·达利）  
他当然能确定泉宫寺博士客套背后的虚与委蛇和迂回狡诈。小人和恶棍，他见的多了。  
不过，为什么制造公司不去隐藏槙岛是仿生人的事实？  
如此坦白地将自身产品的信息向初次见面的警察和盘托出，在保护公司产品机密上，泉宫寺几乎是失职的。  
他上当了吗？进入圈套了吗？  
自己的来访完全就是威胁，从接到警察局电话的一刻起，这边其实已经意识到了。仿生人的制造，事实上已经与殖民工作建立了深刻的共生关联。  
不过好在他可以肯定的是，沃伊特·坎普夫量表是目前对Nexus-6型仿生人最有效的鉴别方法——他刚刚就找出了一个仿生人。干得漂亮！值得喝一杯。  
21世纪珍藏版尊尼获加金牌威士忌怎么样？香甜滑腻的金色液体划过喉咙，进入食道，融化在胃里。骄傲而愉快的金色。耀眼的颜色——槙岛圣护，他可以肯定，一定是第一个被沃伊特·坎普夫量表鉴别出来的Nexus-6型。它们不仅拥有先进的脑单元，还是奇特精密的新性格类型，难怪能让执法机关这么头痛。  
他思索着，记忆忽然飘到那个没头没尾的吻上。想到这件事，他心满意足。甚至比他过往记忆中的任何时刻都更愉悦。  
而我，还得解决四个新型号的仿生人。他暗想。在我被干掉之前。  
那时候，他将赚到所有赏金。每一分钱。  
假设他真的能活到那一天。

控制身体持续兴奋的肾上腺素褪去，疲倦感潮水般袭来。狡啮慎也下意识地将手伸进外衣兜里，却发现空空如也。他的烟不见了，一定是落在那张测试的桌子上了。保险起见，他决定将车子的权限交给啰里啰嗦的自动驾驶助手。  
低头却发现报警器失灵了。  
舱内监视仪一片灰暗，早被人动过手脚。  
‘我太大意了’狡啮心下暗惊。  
但已经迟了。

黑黢黢的枪口已经悄无声息地对准了他的太阳穴，他的鼻子几乎能闻见烧灼鬓角皮肉的糊味儿。  
“狡啮慎也警官。‘凡是过去，皆为序幕。’*（莎士比亚《暴风雨》）现在，轮到你上场了。”

TBC

——————————————  
*“上世纪60年代的加拿大”：20世纪50-60年代加拿大曾使用不同种类的性取向测试仪来鉴别同性恋。


	3. Cymatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *电影银翼杀手背景，部分设定及剧情借鉴PKD原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》，含有私设。  
> *狡哥视角。  
> *题目《On the Backs of Angels 》来自Dream Theater的同名歌曲。全部章节名来自Nigel Stanford的专辑Solar Echoes。

“在认识你之前，我进食，可是仍然饥饿；我饮水，可是仍然口渴。善与恶，对于我无所谓。我不是我，我是人们的同类；我从不行走，可是我游泳，我在你们之间飞翔。”   
——[法]勒内·夏尔《在认识你之前》

狡啮全身的神经猛然绷紧，顺着辅助视线看去，持枪的是一张毫无特点的惨白的脸，他有着昆虫一样的眼睛，圆形眼镜是人工植入的，完全由皮肤中生长出来，封住了眼眶。透明塑料防尘衣从头罩到脚，表面蒙着一层金属的光泽，只露出鳄鱼般尖利的牙齿。狡啮丝毫不怀疑，如果不是这个人手中没有更强力的武器，下一秒他就会将牙齿作为利刃刺入自己的脖子里。

对手是谁？杀掉自己的最快方法就是被仿生人干掉。那么不出所料的话，现在用枪指着自己的男人，就是被通缉的仿生人逃犯之一了。虽然目前视线受阻，如果轻易启动辅助视觉很有可能先被杀手一枪干掉。激光枪还卡在肋骨和外套之间......条件很可疑：几小时前他刚刚接替佐佐山成为新的赏金猎人。

消息是怎么传出去的？还是有人故意泄露的？

狡啮的思维飞快转动，他强迫自己镇定下来。没必要慌张，对付仿生人的办法就是沉着冷静。他听得见自己的心跳，伴随着飙升的肾上腺素，游刃有余的操控感重新回到这具躯体内。

“你是来杀我的？“狡啮语气困惑地开了口，同时悄悄地用脚尖踩下车底的紧急按钮。

“别装蒜了，警察先生。不然我要等着你先把我的脑袋崩开花吗？”说着仿生人扣动了扳机，等待着激光烧穿警察的大脑，却什么都没发生。

“怎么回事？！！”

“因为这是警用车，正弦波扰乱了你这蠢货的激光相位。”

“那我只好扭断你的脖子了。”

仿生人扔掉激光枪，嗓子里发出近似于齿轮卡住的尖锐咔咔声，十根蛇一样滑腻潮湿的手指缠死狡啮的喉咙。冰冷的窒息感袭来的前一刻，滚烫的鲜血直扑他的后颈，脖子上的束缚应声减轻。

狡啮从肩挎枪套里开了一枪。

不是那把他惯用的警备激光枪。

——而是把旧式的左轮手枪。

几十分钟前。

“我不需要枪。”狡啮蹙眉打量着槙岛递过来的肩挎枪套，接过来掂量了一下。“这是你们公司赞助的？”

“并不是。是我私人赞助的。“槙岛说罢，勾起嘴角淡淡微笑了一下。

“真有菲利普·马洛*范儿。想不到你还有这种嗜好。第一次见面就送枪。”

“你会需要它。狡啮警官。”狡黠的笑意又回到了金色的眼睛里。

“看起来没什么问题，不过我得先带回警局好好检测一下。”狡啮脱下防尘外套，把肩挎枪套穿在身上。

“请便。”槙岛圣护见狡啮收下手枪，没再多说什么，带着一副还会再见的淡漠神情慢悠悠地转身离开了。

狡啮慎也迅速回身补上一枪，点三八口径的子弹果断击中仿生人的脑袋。机械大脑瞬间爆裂，整个脑单元炸开了花，无数碎片散落在封闭的驾驶舱中，回旋成一股热辣的劲风，割得狡啮脸颊生疼。

仿生人的身体被子弹打飞，撞到内舱车壁上，复又反弹回来，给了狡啮右臂重重一击。持续痉挛的机械尸体沉得像块石板，他费了九牛二虎之力才把它推开。再用警察局刑侦链配备的辅助攻击装置简单调查尸体后，他调出记忆文件中的资料进行基因比对，系统显示狡啮刚刚报废的这架机器正是御堂将刚。很好，不管是他自己爬进来还是有人故意放进来的。总之狡啮已经砍死了这条毒蛇，对他来说，最好的消息莫过于又一笔赏金到手了。

狡啮掸去满身的仿制血浆和脑单元碎片，嘶嘶吼叫的钝痛感已经开始顺着手臂朝他的神经蔓延，他边发抖边关闭了右臂的外接感知神经，顺便接通了警察局的视频通讯。

几秒钟后，禾生壤宗的脸出现在驾驶舱的交互通讯屏幕上。

“狡啮警官，你的脸看起来像是刚被超声波划伤过。出了什么情况？被西雅图那边的人袭警了？”电子音灌进狡酸涩发胀的耳膜。

“不是，不过也差不多。我要打个报告，嗯......我干掉了御堂将刚。”他将后面的尸体指给通讯屏幕的移动视野看。

“真是太能干了，我的老部下。”局长放下手里转动的AR魔方，她刚刚拼出一个'Z'字形状。语气中却没有任何兴奋之意。

“那个仿生人爬进了我的车，他破坏警用飞车的警报系统。”狡啮努力使自己的语气听起来不那么愤怒。“

如果你们还雇佣了另外的赏金猎人，希望他们现在还没被剩下的仿生人干掉。”

“很好。我想你一定还有更多消息想亲自汇报给我。”禾生局长面无表情的说。“正好我们得到了新的情报要给你。”

“还有一点，我已经杀了两个仿生人，他们的赏金我都要。虽然价钱是我们之后才谈好的，不过局长，像我们这种游走在人性和残虐刀锋之上的家伙，除了金钱，是没什么追求的。“

看着禾生壤宗僵硬的机械脸一点点冷下去，狡啮满意的关上了视频。

虽然警察局并不用对我这种赏金猎人的性命负责，但能破坏警察安保系统的机器可不是什么和善的玩具。我的上帝，我差点就没命了。狡啮想。

他启动侧翼车窗，外面涌入的刺鼻空气和舱内含有血腥气的金属糊味儿你争我赶地正面交锋，最后融化成一团难以言表的异味气体，死死咬住狡啮的鼻腔。他咳嗽了几声，呼吸渐渐平稳下来。

冒险还是值得的。刀尖上舔血的日子即便不好过，可他总归是比别的家伙幸运一点，起码比上一任失败的赏金猎人走运。

他打开枪膛，数了数剩下的子弹，把左轮手枪塞回了枪套。

这一点他不得不承认，槙岛圣护帮了他。别人显然没有获得这类预警。佐佐山如果也是这样被干掉的，那么他可得吸取教训。

当然最初他没想要那把枪。

然而槙岛圣护是真的打定主意帮他吗？是自己碰巧走运或者本来就是人为刀俎，我为鱼肉？

不过，如果没有接受“帮助”，现在死掉的仿生人会开着他的车溜之大吉，而躺在内舱的冰冷尸体就是他狡啮慎也了。

会有新的赏金猎人来接替他的工作，就像他现在所做的，不知道那又是怎样一番光景。

不过他从不思考什么可能性。活下来的就是胜者。

这就是杀手的工作。

这又是个注定看不见太阳的日子，西海岸还在放射尘中挣扎，憋红了脸颊，大口喘着粗气，街上的霓虹虚拟影像尽数熄灭，四处漂浮着晨光鬼魅的薄影。狡啮有些怀念起几小时前午夜的月色，他心里清楚，地球最终会堕落成地狱，不是被放射尘埋葬，而是沦为天降硫磺与火的索多玛和蛾摩拉。

“无论是淫乱的、拜偶像的 、奸淫的、作娈童的、亲男色的、偷窃的、贪婪的、醉酒的、辱骂的、勒索的、都不能承受神的国。”*（哥林多前书6:9-10）

狡啮看着蜿蜒灰色的海岸线蜷曲消失在远方，觉得全身松软的像一座海边堆起的沙子城堡，肾上腺素褪去的空虚感将他一拍即灭，一块块砂砾散落到大脑深处，堵塞住全身上下的神经回路，他和整座星球一样，全身瘫痪，充满茫然，漫无目的，任由引力牵引漂浮。

飞车继续高速漂移在悬浮车流之中，显得既单薄又渺小，肮脏、混乱的气息四散乱舞，他对这样的日子并没有什么期待，不过是又一次困境，又一次任务，又一扇死亡的门等待他去打破。

“声音识别，请说出你的楼层数字。”升降器中混杂着放射尘和酸雨的味道，狡啮启动嗅觉触发器官仔细分辨了一下，有隐含的致幻剂气息藏匿其中。

“狡啮，97。”

“将通往97层。谢谢。”

他觉得自己的声音都有些嘶哑了，需要喝一杯润润嗓子。当狡啮开始打量呲呲移动的升降器内胆涂鸦时，他做了这个决定。

楼层数字急速变化，笨拙的防尘外套被脱下来随意搭在手臂上。肩挎枪套还穿在身上，左手的手指跟着数字闪烁时发出的电子音有序地敲打着枪套的外壳。

平日几乎感觉不到失重的异样，但今天载着狡啮移动的机械笼子才行驶到82层就突然减速，他从没见过升降器紧急停驶，此刻身体猛然一晃，内胆封闭门猝不及防地打开了。

他吓得一个激灵，但门外连虚拟投影都没有。

狡啮快速环顾四周后，一个箭步窜出升降器，躲进传送隔间的全息阴影，拔出激光枪，拉开安全锁。外接神经和生物感应器在触发后开始工作，十几秒后，意向声音和AR辅助视觉反复通过感官链条朝狡啮大声预警：“步行通道里检测到了生体反应！”

恐惧再次来袭，他心里清楚，一天之内打两次招呼的朋友可没那么好招架。

脚步声不疾不徐地走近。

狡啮的心跳快得如擂鼓，意向警报聒噪地在他的神经线上起伏、回环、重复，但他依然能够透过惊惧听清来人鞋跟与地板每一次摩擦传来的音波重量。

辅助攻击装置根据外接神经接受的声音信号快速计算出潜在对手的信息：

“身长180厘米，体重约65千克。

建议将激光枪的攻击烈度调整为三....”

脚步声的回音越来越响。

在全息阴影的掩护下，狡啮期望来者只是普通的过路人。

这样的隔间是藏尸的好地方。他可能会死在这个逼仄阴暗的角落，也可能是来的那个人。

他抬起双臂做好瞄准的动作，脉搏的细微震动透过双手传递到冰冷的枪体之中，虽然内心充斥着焦灼与不安，但原始的捕食者本能促使他敏捷地完成着下意识地防卫动作。

焦灼的空气全线崩溃，狡啮在脚步声止息前一刻跨出隔间，奔向靠近的影子，在思考前一秒就已劈开一记手刀。来者身形轻盈地一闪，避开了狡啮的攻势，旋即拔出一把锋利的物事，回身朝他刺来。

感官链条上的警告已经从提示音转换成了尖叫声，辅助攻击装置在视觉线捕捉到对方武器的一秒内在狡啮的视网膜上显示出分析结果：

“黄蜂喷射匕首。刀柄中空并衔接有高压气瓶。

可在刀刃刺入的瞬间喷进物体内部扩大伤口，达到让任何动物立即死亡的攻击力。

操控阀门位置......”

狡啮关掉了神经线上多余的辅助视觉，凭借清明的视线倒退着侧身晃过银色刀尖的袭击。对手的攻势迅猛果决，丝毫不给狡啮掏枪瞄准的时机。

狡啮弯腰一滚，瞅准他出手的空隙，飞身跃出隔间安全带，由传送带开始向步行通道坠落，跌到坚硬的防爆隔离半层才受到阻力停下，撞击产生的冲击力自他的双脚向上传来阵阵痛楚。

对手也随即跳下安全区，却没有停驻，而是一个飞踢将狡啮拔出的激光枪踹开。冰冷的wasp标志镌刻在刀脊上，幽幽地冒着绿光。此时正立在冷汗连连的狡啮眼前。

“我们又见面了。狡啮慎也警官。”

那人言毕，摘下遮去大半张头颅的兜帽。银白的发丝滑落在肩上，剥离出不逊于其手中凶器的锋芒。

狡啮握住他伸过来的手，借力站了起来。

仿生人即使打了一架的温度还是这么冰冷。狡啮腹诽道。

狡啮慎也的屋子位于97层最深处的位置，槙岛观察到这一层的全息风景布置与其他层数略有不同，不同于一般住户选择的自然风景或者星际图像，狡啮的全息风景仅仅只是住宅外部街道的实时投影。

——那是一条名为“斩首的邀请”*的街道的再现景观投影。

槙岛圣护认为这的确是种古怪的爱好。

虹膜扫描后，大门敞开在两人面前。

“请进吧。”狡啮转身对他说。

槙岛跟着狡啮走进了一个乱糟糟的空间，显然已经多年没有翻修过了。用心观察几乎还能看出主人最初的美式极简装修风格。剥落的地中海瓷砖墙上立起一整座积满尘土的俄式拼堆型书柜，书架之间摆着一台看上去挺有年头的机械天体时钟，上面投射出的全息影像努力模拟出一天之内昼夜交替，星座运行的轨道，却被旁边的一整套16开本索尔仁尼琴*挡住了四分之一的图像面积。

屋子里没有门，或者不如说这座房子每个空间的分割点都近似于洞穴的入口。最诡异的是，客厅角落格格不入地摆着一架施坦威C-227黑色三角钢琴，琴谱乱七八糟的堆了一地，琴架和琴盖还上摊开着不少手抄琴谱散页，像是整个家里唯一被人使用过的东西。一台蒸汽朋克风格的水管造型台灯端坐琴盖上，柔和的橘色灯火在槙岛的视线上不断闪烁。

狡啮放下外套，走进餐厅，旧式海军风格吊灯燃起蔚蓝的光芒，在他周身聚拢成一面蓝色的海洋。在手动打开百叶窗前的通风器后，他为自己斟了满满一杯酒。

槙岛还原地不动地等在客厅里。

“想喝酒吗？”狡啮走过来，举起装满威士忌的杯子在槙岛眼前晃了晃，仿生人精致的面容逐渐消隐在金色的液体后。

“我给你来杯酒。”狡啮转身又到了一杯酒，递给他。

他细细揣摩手中的杯子，形状和材质带有上世纪末的痕迹，槙岛想不出如今还有什么人会用玻璃制品来做酒具。

“有什么疑问？你从西雅图跑到洛杉矶不会只是为了跟我打一架吧。”狡啮在一张黑色玻璃纤维扶手椅上落座，打量着槙岛圣护。

槙岛呷了一口酒，沉静地说道：“经过讨论，我们公司希望能和警方合作共同追捕逃亡的Nexus-6型仿生人。基于我们对这些仿生人的了解，如果能够得到专业性的辅助，你的工作会更顺利。” 

“你们想怎么做？还有，我得知道你们为什么要帮助我。”狡啮回应道。

“我们可以提供资料和技术上的援助，如果你需要，我可以一起跟你去找他们。Nexus-6型脑单元的回收和测试也是产品研发的一部分。”

“我得到的技术援助已经太多了。”

“但你依旧需要我的帮助，对吗？”槙岛的目光锐利地扫向狡啮佩戴的肩挎枪套。

“关于这把枪，我想我要对你表达感谢。它救了我一命，我想我的确欠你个人情。”

狡啮摘下枪套，拔出里面的左轮手枪，放在面前的红色杉木茶几上。

“你们公司的建议我会好好考虑，等时机需要时我会联系你。”

也许很快，或者是在某个不确定的遥远时刻，很可能永远也不会联系他。不能受制于人，有警察局一方束缚着就够我受的了。狡啮想。

“警察先生，你又言不由衷了。”槙岛圣护冷漠地说，“你本来就没打算接受任何人的援助。”

“言不由衷的人最好算上你自己。槙岛圣护，你的初衷也不是给警方提供合作和援助吧？”狡啮的语气也冷了下来。

槙岛停顿了几秒后，开口道：“我想知道我的移情测试结果。”

“去找泉宫寺丰久吧。”狡啮低下头，别过目光。

“我问过他了，但他不肯告诉我结果是什么。”槙岛沉吟片刻。

右手一扬，手中刚才握着的金色液体就混合着玻璃碎裂满地。

银锋匕首迎面而来的寒气抚过狡啮的面部神经。

槙岛的眉心前，威士忌正顺着左轮手枪黑洞般的枪口滴滴滑落。

狡啮浸透威士忌的左手正食指正稳稳扣在扳机前。

酒精的味道将降至冰点的气氛悄无声息地划开一道口子。

“你认为我也是仿生人，对吧。”

槙岛昂起头，死死盯住狡啮慎也蓝色的瞳孔，一字一顿地说道。

TBC

————————————————

*菲利普·马洛：美国推理小说家雷蒙德·钱德勒笔下的经典硬汉派侦探角色。

* 斩首的邀请：美国小说家纳博科夫的同名小说。 

主人公因一系列荒谬的“原因”被判死刑，却无法知道行刑的具体时间。他在狱中苦苦等待最后期限的到来，同时获救的希望如种子一样，在周围各种奇异事件的引诱下暗暗萌发。

*索尔仁尼琴：俄罗斯作家。

恭喜狡哥解锁剧情关键道具：左轮手枪。

并收获队友仿生人白毛毛一只。


	4. Sea Of Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *电影银翼杀手背景，部分设定及剧情借鉴PKD原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》，含有私设。  
> *狡哥视角。  
> *题目《On the Backs of Angels 》来自Dream Theater的同名歌曲。全部章节名来自Nigel Stanford的专辑Solar Echoes。

"绮想式的爱远胜于真实的爱。永远不去做是非常刺激的。最撩人的吸引力来自从未相遇的两极。"  
—安迪·沃霍尔《安迪·沃霍尔的哲学》

短暂的沉默之间。

槙岛圣护似乎在认真地揣摩着狡啮的表情，从他棱角分明的颧骨，再到冷峻修长的薄唇，鼻子的形状尤其好看。而坚毅的脸颊侧面被槙岛泼出去的酒沾湿了一小片......眼下，狡啮慎也瞳孔的颜色在光线强烈的场合呈现为一种灰度过高的湛蓝。

只有在暗处的阴翳之中才会显出本来面目 ——夜空的深蓝色。

就如槙岛第一次见到的那样。

让他意外的是，僵持之下，狡啮却伸出另一只手，握住刀刃。

手指缝隙里瞬间溢出鲜血，落入地面残留的威士忌液体里。

若他此时按下匕首上的阀门，压缩空气喷射产生的巨大压力可以立即报废赏金猎人的一只手。

“给你看我的记忆。”槙岛淡漠地收回匕首，将自己外接神经连接器的端口递给他。

狡啮放下左轮手枪，握住那只骨节纤细的手掌，人体的热度透过温暖流淌的血液向槙岛传递过来。

“记忆体准入权限获取。——请确认？“

来自一枚羽毛落在视网膜上的触感——狡啮的视觉忽然走入了一片银色的森林，数千种面孔朝他涌来：宇宙飞船的矩形机翼掠过头顶，戴着橙色面罩的飞行员加速坠落，在擦过大气层时被流星点燃；焰火爆炸后的烟雾中，升起了一座哥特式的摩天大楼；秃鹫样式的开瓶器张口说话，命令金字塔形的书架坍塌......闪回蒙太奇混合着玫瑰的浓烈气息来袭，将狡啮掀翻在地，他分不清神经元第五节传来的痛感信号是他自己的，还是来自回忆原本的主人。

他想挣扎着后退，但四肢紧紧禁锢在模糊的墙壁上，不断被吞噬，他逐渐与朦胧的记忆内壁融为一体......

最后一刻，他瞥见了一台施坦威C-227三角钢琴，漆面是从未存在于世的无瑕的贝壳色......有两双手亦步亦趋地行走在黑白键上面，沙质星空点缀在记忆屏障的藩篱之外。

记忆画面复又散去，狡啮终于降落在一座水晶玻璃马赛克组成花园里，他透过槙岛圣护的双眼看去，世界像秋风中的一片枯叶，孤独地倚着秃枝颤抖。

一切色彩全无，所有空间都是黑与白构成的马赛克。

狡啮退出槙岛圣护的记忆体，灌下一口威士忌，说道。

“这是‘植入’。那记忆不是你的，是别人的。”

然后找了条毛巾拭去衬衫上的威士忌。

“你被植入的是泉宫寺儿子的记忆。”他边擦掉手上的血迹边说。

“萨兰达三号飞船，那是条前往半人马星的飞船。你记忆原主人的出生地。如果他们不是在路程六分之一时就掉头返回地球，恐怕他也得后半辈子才能见到地球了。”

狡啮拿出一只新的杯子，又倒了一杯尊尼获加金牌威士忌给面色不佳的槙岛。

“他......嗯，不。你人生最初的十二年是看飞船存储的地球录像度过的，其余的经验都来自同行成年旅行者的描述。回到地球后，你被送进了寄宿音乐学院学习钢琴。十四岁时，你在音乐学院因为孤僻和特立独行而受到排挤，三年后被当时的移情测试判定为‘特障人’*。”

槙岛伫立在原地，抿紧嘴唇，痛苦似乎在他苍白的皮肤下浅浅流淌。狡啮能感受到这种情绪，反抗的强烈意愿和急速崩溃的行动力。他曾经接触过类似的情况。在压力过大的时候，仿生人体内的人工生命力似乎会突然失效。本质上说，就是人工生命缺少求生的意志。在判决下达的一刻，它们大多选择听天由命。

……至少有些仿生人是这样。但不是所有仿生人。

那种生命力也可能随时剧烈爆发。

“不相信我的话你可以去做一次骨髓分析，”狡啮通情达理的说，“我清楚整个过程会有点漫长，也不太好受。但这样可以从生理上判断你是不是仿生人。”

“那个移情测试，你曾经用来测试你自己吗？”槙岛长久沉默后的发言令狡啮吃了一惊。

他的声音冷漠内敛，狡啮觉得自己正面对着南极漂来的一块冰。

“测过。”狡啮点头道，“很早，在我刚成为警察时就做过测试了。”

“也许那是假记忆。你说过仿生人会被植入假记忆。” 槙岛圣护勾起嘴角，细长的眼睛眯成一条深邃的缝隙。

“我的上司知道测试结果。移情测试是每个警察必须去做的测试。”

“也许曾有个跟你一样的真人，后来某个时候你杀了他，或者他死了，你取而代之，而你的上司并不知情。”仿生人循循善诱地对他说道。

“只有仿生人才能带着假记忆生活。早几年，医疗界曾经流行过‘虚假回忆疗法’。可实验表明，在真人身上，假记忆不灵。患者复发率太高了。”

“用假记忆治病？警察先生，你恐怕不能体会，被剥夺记忆的感受。如果连记忆的私密都无法拥有，人类又凭什么说自己比机器人更优越？”

狡啮的直觉告诉他，槙岛圣护恐怕此前从未怀疑过自己是真实的人类这一事实。内心立即萌发了一种无以名状的焦躁感，这些字符音节虽然只是冷静地从槙岛圣护的唇齿间陈述出来，却好像能看到这个人全部的喜怒哀乐。他越过外延的视觉，想象眼前这个人，是个富有血肉的，情感充沛的人类：在银白的发尾，他在抖动双肩哭泣；在光洁的额头，有他云淡风轻的浅笑；在明亮瞳孔的深处，他紧蹙着眉头；在清冷的双唇间，能感受到他桀骜的目光......

不知道别的人类是不是也会对仿生人产生这种感觉。

“如果有人告诉你，你过去的二十八年全部是虚假的回忆。你的自由意志从不曾是你自己的。你的个性也不是真实的。你从未属于过你本人。往后又该如何直视你自己？你不过是，某人往日灵魂的傀儡罢了。”

他停顿了一下，似乎发出了一句若有似无的叹息。

“我是个仿生人。我是个虚假的人形机器人。如果你的记忆也能够随意截取一个断面，然后改造复制，植入另外的人形机器人之中。请问你作何感想？人类是怎样看待自我与回忆的？伪造的回忆难道就不珍贵了吗？“

狡啮语塞，沉默半晌，他疲惫地开口：

“回去吧，你不是我的搜捕目标。”

狡啮将手搭在槙岛的肩膀上，试着安慰他。

这一次，他没有躲开。

狡啮就这样环着他消瘦的肩膀，将他送进升降器的入口。在内胆门关闭前的一刻，槙岛回过头来，他不由自主地注视那双金色的眼睛。

“人类是怎样看待自我与回忆的？伪造的回忆难道就不珍贵了吗？”

槙岛虽然没开口，但他的话语却像一道弓弦，拉过狡啮紧绷过度的神经，晦暗的机械钢铁笼子中演奏响亮的音符，在他的大脑里熠熠闪烁。

全息风景屏幕里传来淅沥雨声，狡啮转身取回桌子上槙岛圣护没动过的另一杯威士忌。将实时投影的播放速度调慢，慢一些，再慢一些，直至他能看得清每一粒雨滴从天而降的过程。雨滴在他的辅助视觉中，由加速运动逐渐转为匀速运动。正常速度来临的刹那，银色雨幕顷刻崩塌。千万颗雨滴碎裂的痕迹勾起了沉睡的回忆。

那是他还年轻的某段岁月里，他曾经与某个人共度的一段时光。

落地窗外的树丛里，有一只橙色躯体，绿色四肢的蜘蛛。两双眼睛共同看着它由幼虫，一天天，一步步发育、成熟。一整个夏天，蜘蛛在树丛里织网织出了一座巨大的迷宫。

终于，在某一天，蜘蛛网上面的白色巨卵孵化了。里面爬出了一百只小蜘蛛，橙色躯体，绿色四肢。它们就像延时下落的雨滴，先是加速爬出蛛卵，而后匀速聚拢到蜘蛛所在的一角。在蛛网破裂的前几秒，它们吃掉了它。

然后，他们欢呼，接吻，做爱。

肉体互相吞噬的声音，从窗户中传出去，嘲笑着摔死的蜘蛛尸体。那些如树杈般细小的昆虫肢体，折断后散落了一地。

他的手指僵硬地划过回忆中那人的脸颊，包覆着眼泪冰冷的味道，逐渐淡去。

记忆和梦最终交织，成为五线谱白色纸张上的黑色音符。由另一双手演奏出来，他的情绪和他的感觉，就像在一颗爆发的超新星。看似了无痕迹，实则潜伏着一团黑洞。

黑暗的梦境袭上狡啮的神经端点，好像槙岛圣护那些人工剪辑的记忆片段一般，一帧帧慢速播放着。

他像个瞎子那样，只能听见某些声音在他耳畔说话。他始终在盲目的和许多人对话，不停地对话。没有居心叵测的争吵，虚与委蛇的谎言，只有透过发音器官交互思维的过程。

他等待着这些语言汇聚成渺小的河流，悬浮在回忆的火焰之上。

记忆感官中盛满了纷乱交杂的声音，等他回过神来，四肢早已化作了淡蓝色的金属镓，由命运搅动，在温暖的记忆中融化成为银白色的液体，缓慢地舒展、流动、旋转、附着，沉淀......渐渐冰冷直至浸润至玻璃瓶底膨胀成干燥的固体。

点点幻灭，喘息和忏悔。

狡啮慎也在庞大的三角钢琴前醒来，屋子里一片寂静。

外接神经只接收到窗外雨滴麻木的叹息声。

槙岛圣护离开四个小时了。

他做了一场没有杀人的梦。

狡啮推开面前的琴谱，口干舌燥、晕头转向地爬起来，搓搓被琴键压红的手臂，手掌上匕首割破的伤口已经止住了血。他试着活动了一下手指，一边扯开衬衫上的领带，一边蹬掉裤子，脱下被汗水、血迹和酒精弄污的衬衫，扔在地板上，拎起威士忌酒瓶，晃晃其中剩余的液体，匆匆喝下一口。尊尼获加淡淡的烟熏味金色液体流过他的喉管，回甘的气息在他的口中绽放，他只穿着袜子和内裤，走进浴室。

智能管家已经打开淋浴，迷蒙的蒸汽暂时覆盖住他的视线。

仿生人会不会做梦？狡啮站在花洒前问自己。

显然会。那就是为什么它们会杀死雇主，逃到地球上来的原因。

不用当奴隶的舒适生活。

仿生人大多理性、聪慧、才华无双，却冷酷无情。

他们因为太过聪明而缺少人情味儿，多亏了这一点，他才能把仿生人从活人堆中逮出来。

在同类中，槙岛属于敏锐却深刻的那一种。

人类不需要太过聪明的同类，敏锐通常伴随着更大的风险。

何况槙岛还不是人类，这意味着双倍甚至更多的风险。

仿生人有灵魂吗？狡啮侧过头，花洒喷射出来的水流温柔抚摸他的耳朵。感受到来自生命深处的质疑。

移情测试不会分析被测试者对仿生人的看法。狡啮以前从没对死在他手里的仿生人感到过同情。他认为自己内心深处只把仿生人当成聪明的机器—跟显意识里的想法一样。

只是假装有生命的物品？是吗？

但槙岛圣护是那样生机勃勃，完全不像一个模拟生命。

狡啮往头上搭了条干毛巾，换了身衣服，刮了胡子。

赏金猎人，是挡在仿生人和人类之间的一道屏障。如果我把仿生人包括在移情范围里，那么我就再也不能杀死他们了。我无法保护任何人，甚至是我自己。

他边吹干乱糟糟的黑发，边这么想。

时间已经过了中午，天空依旧堕落在阴暗的屏幕中。雨还没有停，实时投影上肮脏的街道显得泥泞不堪，和他此刻的心情一样。

狡啮使劲儿眨了眨干涩的眼睛，又喝了一大口酒。嘴里叼上一根烟，披上外套，离开97层最深处的房间。

走进升降器，离开大楼，径直钻进驾驶舱里。

赏金猎人狡啮慎也正驾驶着警用飞车开往洛杉矶的警察局。

警察局刑侦链信息标志跳跃闪烁，禾生局长又发来了新的资料。

“下一个目标：王陵璃华子。”

“歌剧演员。目前服务于旧金山歌剧公司。代表作是《唐璜》里的唐娜·安娜。”

狡啮全神贯注地阅读着资料。他刚巧也是古典音乐迷，这次他不必伪装了，在做移情测试的时候也有的可聊。

他开始对她感到好奇。在他看来，有的女性仿生人很漂亮，他曾发现自己被其中几个吸引过。那是一种奇特的感受，理智上知道她们是机器，但情感上仍会有反应。

她今晚会在环岛歌剧院演出......莫扎特的《魔笛》！竟然会是这出歌剧，很少有人知道，他是莫扎特的狂热粉丝，他热爱《魔笛》。

狡啮急忙从纷乱的资料中调出她的日程表。

“王陵璃华子的日程安排是：下午四点进行排练。”

时间还来得及让狡啮去一趟警察局。不过一定得赶在正式演出前对她进行测试。

再抓一个仿生人，然后再找槙岛圣护帮忙吧，他决定。要是发现这位歌剧演员小姐极难对付的话

——但根据他的直觉，应该不会太难。

几分钟后，狡啮将警察局配发的警用飞车停在楼顶的专用停车场。大步流星地走进局长办公室。

“我拿到了你想要的东西。”狡啮在局长对面坐下，递过警用手提箱。

禾生局长快速浏览储存在量表中的Nexus-6型数据，脸上露出满意的笑容。

“佐佐山怎么样了？”狡啮问，“好些了吗？我能不能跟他谈谈？在追捕仿生人之前，我想最好能够见他一面。”

局长说：“你可以先试试藤间幸三郎。就是撂倒佐佐山的那个魔术师。他已经从我们的手指缝儿里溜了一次。你最好尽快抓到他，不然他的下个杀人目标可能就是你了。”

“在我跟佐佐山交谈之前就动手？”

“我个人的建议是，你最好自己去完成任务。其实他给不了你什么建议，而现在你又独吞掉了本属于他的赏金。无论你的目的是什么，在大家的眼里，这都是种不太友好的炫耀。”

局长递给狡啮一张虚拟纸片，一张电子门票。三头虚拟大象正骑着独轮车在票面上左右转圈，脑袋上顶着演出的时间地点和表演主题。

“这是他最近的一次魔术演出。你可以在今晚解决掉歌剧演员后去追捕他。特别提醒你，藤间很会在手上耍花招。佐佐山就是因此上了当，以至于被他摆了一道。你确信沃伊特·坎普夫量表有效吗？根据西雅图的测试，你有绝对的把握吗？” 

“有。”狡啮简洁地说，他毫不夸张的耸耸肩。 

禾生局长说：“我相信你。但不能有一点点闪失。”

“不过，魔术演出的票，我还需要一张。我想让仿生人制造公司的人从旁协助我。”

“没问题，你自己决定什么时候让他们插手，或是接触追捕目标。”

“那么赏金呢？都是我的吗？”狡啮问。

“对，不用分给他。”局长冷笑着点头。

“成交。”

“祝你好运。下一个目标，娱乐型仿生人，王陵璃华子小姐——你看过她的资料了。不需要让我批准了，如果你今晚也需要帮助，可以随时带上泉宫寺那边的人。”禾生局长朝着狡啮眨眨眼。

狡啮慎也走出警察局大楼，启动一台全新的警用高速飞车，用自己的个人ID登陆进去。他拍拍腰间的激光枪，自言自语道：“老伙计，到我们出场的时刻了。”

警车起飞，上升，紧贴着雨幕的银色边缘，融入悬浮轨道的灰色车海里。

他像一名孤独的水手，又一次借着赛博空间寂寞的风帆起航了。

TBC

————————————

*特障人：无法通过移情测试的人类。


	5. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *电影银翼杀手背景，部分设定及剧情借鉴PKD原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》，含有私设。  
> *狡哥视角。  
> *题目《On the Backs of Angels 》来自Dream Theater的同名歌曲。全部章节名来自Nigel Stanford的专辑Solar Echoes。

“因为我不能停下来等死神，所以他温柔的停下来等我。”——[美]艾米莉·迪金森《因为我不能停步等候死神》

当狡啮哼着《我是一个捕鸟人》的旋律走进气势恢宏的剧院时，彩排正在进行。追光灯划过乐池里的三角大钢琴和定音鼓，他来到第一层深红色的楼厅，在观众席前排找了个不起眼的位置，舒舒服服地坐下来。辉煌的灯火点亮偌大的空间，海蓝色的穹顶延伸向下，银白色的舞台上才装饰好第一幕的布景。  
这支歌剧他再熟悉不过了。即便置身于回响复杂的鲸腹型歌剧厅内，狡啮也轻而易举地听出了问题：摩尔人的奴隶们正合唱着《魔笛》第一幕的结尾，但是快了半拍——王子塔米诺与捕鸟人帕帕盖诺二人预备整齐，起程去救公主帕米娜。  
狡啮专注地看着彩排，帕帕盖诺此时已经换上一身美丽的鸟羽，同帕米娜一起唱起那段令他最为心旌荡漾的旋律：  
“如果每个勇士/都会找到魔钟/他的敌人就会/立刻消失无踪”  
可惜并不存在这种魔钟。狡啮暗自感叹。  
如果真能有时时化险为夷的宝物，大概也不会让敌人消失而是招惹上更多的麻烦才对。大脑皮层对尼古丁的渴望又涌上心头，挥之不去的是掏烟的冲动。  
莫扎特对自己的人生抱有懊悔之意吗？他又反思。写完《魔笛》不久之后就去世的天才音乐家，尸体最终在贫瘠的土壤里获得了三十几年以来苦求的安息。莫扎特是否也同自己一样，边想边看彩排，等待着彩排结束，等待着人生完结。一切都没有什么分别，一切也都会走向完结。这次彩排，这场演出，这个夜晚，还有名为狡啮慎也的男人的一生。乐章的最后一个音符消失，莫扎特这个名字也不复存在，最终的结局不会改变，我们都会失败，成为宇宙茫茫熵量的一粟。  
狡啮清楚，他其实是在短暂逃避，逃避自己的命运，而他踏下的每一步，都无可救药地通向最后的结局——不是死在地球，就是死在另一个星球。死亡是一切的末结。是规约、是锁链。无论科技将“生命”延伸至何种高度，只有死亡的束缚不能打破。但人造的秩序可以，不断地推翻、重建。狡啮意识到，自己正是这类破坏者。仿生人公司创建秩序，他打破这种秩序，就连这种破坏本身都成为熵过程的一部分  
——我逃避命运，正如那些仿生人逃避我。哪怕只是一小会儿，音符挑逗耳朵的片刻，神思放纵的刹那。而我终将抓住他们，要不就是由另一个赏金猎人抓住他们。身为捕食者，最终的下场就是成为另一个捕食者的猎物，这也算得上是宇宙中的另一种能量守恒。

狡啮睁开双眼，从自省的海洋中抬起头，浮上来，深深地喘一口气，又开始听戏。台上的帕帕盖诺在与帕米娜对话：“.......我们现在该说什么？”  
帕米娜：“真相。我们只能说真相。”  
他把右臂倚在前座椅背上，仔细观察着扮演帕米娜的歌剧演员——王陵璃华子。第三个，不对，应该说是他见到的第四个Nexus-6型仿生人了。她娇小的身体裹在繁重花哨的戏服中，本该是披肩长发的位置，束起来藏进头巾里，层层叠叠的全息投影头巾洒落一身。他调出记忆文件，将眼前人和信息形象进行比对，没错，就是她。狡啮满意地摇晃了几下脑袋。  
王陵璃华子猝不及防地放声歌唱，吓了他一跳。他未曾料到仿生人瘦小的身体里竟然蕴含里如此的能量，说准确些，是这声音表现出比正常人类都更充沛丰富的情感令他惊异。正是那种无论用何种方式收藏都会失真的音质，简直可以与他收藏的经典唱片相提并论。  
狡啮全神贯注地听着她的歌唱，陶醉其中，即使此刻从她嘴里飞出鸟儿来，他大概也不会稀奇。简直是讽刺！在如此美丽的声音下藏着一颗机械跳动的心脏！与之相比，其他演员的表现只配得上“半死不活”的评价。帕米娜会说出真相，可仿生人不会。正是如此完美的机器才需要我来破坏它。  
想到这里，他又悄悄哼起捕鸟人的歌词：  
“诱引鸟儿是我的专长/我的笛声会使鸟儿陶醉/所以我是个快乐的人/因为所有的鸟儿都属于我”  
现在他这个捕鸟人已经布好陷阱，架起牢笼，就等着鸟儿入瓮了。

一幕结束，彩排暂停。指挥通过座椅靠背上的全息屏幕向参加彩排的全体人员致谢，宣布一个半小时后继续彩排。王陵璃华子不紧不慢地跟在指挥后面离开了，狡啮猜到她大概是去了化妆室，于是也跟着乐队成员往后台走去。  
最好快点，狡啮暗想，避免夜长梦多，不知道莫扎特那是有没有料到自己时日无多，没有未来了，也许我也是的。

王陵璃华子的化妆室在离后台出口不远的地方，AR指路标引导他来的一扇门前，全息投影上写着“王陵璃华子小姐私人化妆室”几个字，用的是仿真的古典字体。他敲了敲门。  
“请进。”  
狡啮推开门，璃华子正坐在化妆台前，专心致志地盯着眼前的投影，上面正在回放她彩排时的演唱。身着全息投影戏服的仿生人扭过头来，瞪着双眼盯着他。她的舞台妆衬得那双灰褐色的眼睛更大了。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“王陵小姐，我可以跟你谈谈吗？”狡啮说，他特地变化了一下口音。  
“如果是什么权益协会的推销，请你离开，我现在很忙。”她口气冷淡，眼神里没有任何反应。  
“我是警察局的人。”  
“哦？那你来干什么？”她语气里的不耐烦消失了，平淡客气得像一潭死水。  
机器人的表现是那么明显，狡啮的职业直觉已经做出了反应，这些年来他从没有失误过。  
“有情报显示有从火星逃亡的仿生人混入了剧团，我们需要给你进行一次沃伊特·坎普夫测试，好确定你不是仿生人。“  
只是走个过场，他知道。她最终还是要被逮捕。  
“必须做吗？”  
“是的。”狡啮拿出测试装备，准备安装。  
“不，我不是仿生人！我没去过火星，也从没见过仿生人。” 她努力表现得镇定自若，可掩饰不住声音的颤抖。“你刚刚说这组演员里有仿生人？我想我可以帮助你调查，警察先生。”  
“一个仿生人，”狡啮说，“最主要的特征就是不会在乎自己同伴的死活。”他不怀好意地笑了起来。  
“你觉得我是仿生人？是这样吗？”她的声音越来越微弱，“你说得真对。看来我们仿生人缺少你们人类的一种天分。是叫移情能力吧？这么看起来，你也不是真人。并不比我更真。你也是仿生人。 ”  
狡啮一时愣在原地，吃惊地望着她。  
“你的工作就是杀掉这些毫无同情心的机器，你是那种警察——”她一时想不起来那叫什么。  
“赏金猎人，”他说，“但我不是仿生人。”  
王陵璃华子沉默下来，狠狠地瞪着他，目光扫过他外套下藏着的激光枪形状，眼神突然黯淡下来，浓艳的舞台妆再也掩饰不住她的苍白，此时的她与舞台上的帕米娜判若两人。仿生人的思想和行为就是这样，缺乏求生意志。生命仅仅是温暖金属驱壳的填充物而已。

“你是什么时候知道自己是仿生人的呢？”他又问。  
“什么时候？”王陵璃华子轻轻冷笑一声。“我当然一直都知道。”  
“你认识槙岛圣护吗？”  
“不认识，如果你刚才说的那个名字也是仿生人，可能他并不是跟我一起生产的。同一批仿生人互相之间会有感应，因为他们的脑单元类型相似，但别的就不能确定了。”  
“如果，我是说假设，你一直把自己当成人类，当你知道自己其实是个仿生人，你会怎么做？“  
此时王陵璃华子的五官纠结在一起，面目狰狞得和《魔笛》里的夜后差不多。  
“我客观地想了一下，恐怕会出现非常有趣的局面。他也许会杀了你，杀了他自己。他也许会杀了身边所有人，不管是不是真人，就我所知，这种事是有可能发生的。如果先前植入过合成记忆的话，他会一直以为自己是真人。”  
狡啮打断她，“你觉得仿生人有灵魂吗？”她侧着头，眼神由厌恶转换成了迷惑不解。  
“如果他们有灵魂，你就有理由不杀他们吗？对我而言，生活的全部就是在假意模仿。模仿真人的所有。假装自己合群，假装自己有冲动，假装自己认同真人的思想。在这里，仿生人什么都不是，人造动物都比他们更宝贵！”  
“仿生人逃到哪儿，”狡啮说，“赏金猎人就得追到哪儿。”  
“我真讨厌仿生人，也讨厌真人。我知道了。你就是喜欢杀戮。什么测试，你不过是需要一个杀人的借口。你现在就需要找个借口杀掉我。这难道不就是你一直在干的吗？做个杀戮机器。”她尖刻地说，眼神里满是愤怒。  
狡啮感觉气血上涌，不自觉地摸向腰间的激光枪。王陵璃华子突然扔出手里的东西，一瞬间，强烈的闪光的噪声席卷室内。狡啮慎也跳起来，翻滚在地上，仿生人爬起来向门口逃去。狡啮掏出激光枪瞄准她开了火。他的枪法没的说，仿生人还没来得及触发紧急逃生装备，激光束就劈开了她漂亮的脑袋。脑单元零件混合着人造血浆洒落一地，金属肢体垮塌，被破坏的全息投影戏服抖动着，像一支即将熄灭在墙角的烛火。  
狡啮仔细检查了一下仿生人扔出来的爆震弹，自制品，没能完全发挥作用，辅助攻击装置替他挡下了大部分神经系统伤害。他有些懊悔自己不该轻易被她激怒，但她真是个顶级的歌唱家。狡啮边向警局报告边想。  
现在，他似乎开始困扰了，为什么这样的天才会成为社会的负担。仅仅因为是仿生人？“出生”就是仿生人的原罪吗？他不喜欢这种思考里透出的哲学和宗教味道。  
他对自己说，狡啮，你抬起枪击杀她的时候，并没像现在这样同情她。她死在你面前的时候，你举枪的手甚至都没迟疑一下。可他是欣赏王陵璃华子的，欣赏她的歌声和她的职业生涯，当然，他对《魔笛》也有感情，这种特殊的感情也会影响到他。  
“所以我是软弱多情的人类，跟仿生人不同。”他自顾自地念叨，打开了化妆室的门。向身着制服的四五个保安出示了证件，拨开被巨大爆炸声吸引的人群，走到出口迎接即将到来的同事。身后有人给仿生人的尸体盖上了一件大衣，不知道是谁的。  
以往，狡啮会觉得这多此一举。现在，他不这样想了。

现代人早已与浪漫的死法失之交臂，在一间间窄小的病房里死去，如同蜜蜂死在蜂巢里。这是诗人里尔克的论点：无论是生病，还是交通事故，这些现代的死法都毫无戏剧性可言。狡啮慎也觉得，如果要给自己选择个死法，他不求多浪漫，死在枪口下也比烂在病床上强。  
从战争纪念歌剧院到芝加哥的几小时间，死的帷幕一直紧紧裹挟着他，叫他喘不上气来。他麻木地起飞、降落、寻找旅馆，换衣、洗澡，又把左轮手枪掏出来看了几遍，心烦意乱。  
狡啮屏蔽掉客房管家发来的一连串问询，接着把房间里的一项项混合现实全关了，最后他关掉了所有的光源。漆黑的夜色借着斑斓的灯火从阳台爬上来，在黑暗中，他打开视频通讯。几分钟后，槙岛圣护的面孔出现在他眼前。  
“你好，警察先生。”他瞧着气色不错。  
狡啮感觉自己似乎已经有很久没有见到槙岛了，几乎不像是今天之内发生的事。他们似乎上辈子才通过话。  
“我在芝加哥。”狡啮哑着嗓子说。  
“不愧是赏金猎人里的精英。”屏幕里的槙岛点点头，抱起双臂，几缕雪白的发丝随着动作从肩头滑落。  
忽然所有的疲倦压上心头，那些所有的不快和烦闷，不知道为什么，狡啮突然很渴望见到他。  
“听着，你觉得我不会来找你。但我需要你的帮助。“他说。  
否则我会死吧。他想。  
“你想让我去芝加哥找你。真遗憾，现在太晚了，明天我可以过去。”  
“那我只好自己一个人去追捕它们了，不然总会有某个仿生人赶在我之前对我下手。”他语气中显露些微愤怒。  
“你需要休息。”槙岛圣护仔细瞧了他一会儿说，“你说的话经过大脑了吗？你看上去头昏脑胀的。”  
“我想是时候退休了。或许这是我干的最后一单了，我受够了。”  
“退休？然后你去哪儿？这种工作总得有人干。”槙岛似乎不为所动。  
“用仿生人更好，仿生人比人类更适合。他们不会因为自己杀了一个优秀的音乐家而难受，她本来可以在地球上安安稳稳地唱歌。”狡啮想着动之以情。这样太傻了，仿生人哪有情可动？他转念暗暗嗤笑自己。  
“狡啮，我觉得你现在的思路不太正常。”槙岛加快语速，“你追击的仿生人，是杀了真人的逃犯。”  
短暂沉默之后，狡啮用低沉克制的声音说：“好吧，这个问题改天再说。”他准备关掉视频。  
“等一下。”槙岛突然说，“把你的位置发给我。”

再度重逢的场合，似乎不如预想的顺利。  
“警察先生，你看起来十分抑郁。”槙岛圣护淡淡地说。目光在身着浴袍的狡啮身上游移。  
“我想我对仿生人产生移情了。想想这意味着什么。我的职业生涯就该这样结束了。”槙岛觉得他的语气里满是颓废。  
“我帮助你杀掉一个机器人就会使你好起来吗？或许你有什么移情能力的缺陷，他们没测出来。比如，你对仿生人的看法什么的。不过，该抑郁的或许是我，今天早上，我刚被你抹去了全部作为人的价值。”  
“我们当然不测那种问题。别对我说这种落井下石的话。”  
“你以为我在报复你？”槙岛睁大眼睛说。  
“因为我用沃伊特·坎普夫量表抓住了你的马脚。”狡啮愤懑地答道。  
虽然面上不动声色，狡啮还是能从他徒然加重的呼吸和攥紧的拳头这类细节中体会到，槙岛圣护生气了。而他正在和一个仿生人争吵。  
人类会专门制造机器人与自己争吵吗？恐怕新型仿生人以后都会越来越像人。人和机器人有什么区别？仿生人做不到，真人身上总有些动人的部分，令狡啮奇怪的是，他也能从槙岛身上体会到这一点——人性，姑且称之。不带感情色彩的机器，破坏也好杀戮也罢，干掉成百上千台也不成问题。甚至是杀戮动物很容易吧，大多人都能杀死牛啊马啊这类动物，却不能杀死人类或是仿似人类那样拥有智慧的生物。动物大量灭绝后，人类便想出了仿造动物的方法，进而研制出了仿生人。把仿生人造的无限接近人类就好了，再把仿生人造的比人类更好使一些吧，但是，千万不能让他们获得感情。因为一旦聪明的仿生人获得了人性，那么人和机器的差别就彻底模糊了。何为真实？拥有爱恨，还有道德，这不就是人性吗？可怕的移情机制一旦将仿生人识别为同类，人类迟早会彻底失去对他们的控制。  
除非，人类将自己变得越来越接近机器。狡啮慎也打从心底厌恶被称作“机器”。  
多么滑稽可笑的设想。  
狡啮避过仿生人迎面而来的一击左勾拳，飞速抓起桌子上的左轮手枪，槙岛转身挟持住狡啮的右臂，顺势朝他的手腕奋力一击。  
枪被打落了，划在全息投影的地板上激起一阵涟漪。  
“我们每次见面都要打架吗？”狡啮叹了口气。见他冷静下来，槙岛松开了钳制。  
“不是每次。第一次你吻了我。”药劲儿猛地顶上中枢神经，他看见槙岛金色的瞳孔融化成漩涡。狡啮在想自己是不是眼花了，似乎眼前的仿生人微笑了一下。  
“所以说，你使用了本公司的商品。对，根据你的移情测试，我——槙岛圣护，是泉宫寺公司的仿生人商品。嗯？”  
狡啮慎也语塞，脸颊好像烧了起来，心里甚至冒出了一股歉意。  
“付费吧。狡啮先生。”槙岛刚才怒气似乎烟消云散，边笑边伸出手。  
他也不是不苟言笑的家伙。狡啮边想边拉住槙岛骨节分明的手，刚才的缠斗已经把浴袍褪至腰间，他不记得是怎样附上那人的一双嘴唇，只是感觉头脑中纠缠自己的痛苦，那压抑的沉重的死亡氛围，都随着漫长的，梦境一般的吻，越来越轻，渐渐消散了。  
他浅尝着黯淡的、冰凉的嘴唇，伸出舌尖舔舐，略带生涩地摩挲着纹理，而后缓缓吮吸起来。屋顶上亮闪闪的人造太阳在槙岛的眸子里跳跃，四散纷飞，上升为一条闪着荧光的星云。吮吸的嘴唇有了回应，令他沉溺在那片平静的银河里。  
学的好快啊。狡啮回过神来的时候感叹道。  
他真的忘乎所以了，某个瞬间，他无比确信自己正在跟一个人类接吻。不同于自己死去的妻子。是和一个真正的男人之间的吻。  
“你...”狡啮喘息着说，“还装备了这些技能？还是从哪里...学会的？”  
“不该说是我，我的记忆是被植入的。”金色的眸子上下打量着他，苍白的皮肤上多了几分血色。  
“要问就该问泉宫寺老爷子的儿子是怎么学会的。不过，对于你又有什么关系？”  
微凉的手指拂过狡啮的脖颈，沿着肌肤的纹理滑落向下，从肩膀上健硕的肌肉，到坚实的腹肌。仿佛正在兴致盎然地阅读一本书籍。他觉得天旋地转，肉身无法动弹，只是一颗由引力牵引运动的卫星。房间里的物品似乎全附上了生命，全息投影不再是往日的模样，它们铺展下降，浓缩成无尽字句后的某一点，槙岛圣护是一部用特殊语言写成的书，今夜他就决心做这隐秘思想的盗火者。  
性快感窜上脊椎，直抵大脑，狡啮全身赤裸地坠落，他的感官犹如一列失控的列车，横冲直撞。中枢神经兴奋剂的效力肆意喷发，滚烫的岩浆在狡啮的脑中沸腾，从双目双耳里奔流涌动，吞噬着他的四肢，融化进他的躯干，将他的骨头和血肉碾碎再磨平。火山灰上的每一寸毛孔都开始呐喊，嘶哑的嗓音喊出得都是同一个名字。身下槙岛圣护鲜艳的面容逐渐腐烂，银色的灰烬溢满狡啮全身，向四壁蔓延，缓慢地填满整座赛博空间，世界归于一片废墟。

他的意识离开梦中的银色的荒漠，在另一个银色的赛博空间中复苏，清晨的薄雾已经降临。房间里静的如退潮后的沙滩，槙岛圣护走的干干净净，毫无踪影。狡啮抬起头四下看了看，什么都没有，枪不见了，没有一条留言，连全息投影都被槙岛关掉了。狡啮慎也点起一支烟，焦躁和烦闷顺着空虚的绳索爬进了他的心脏，他在这种片刻的孤独中体验到到一种温馨，任由空气中残留的失落蚕食自己。  
槙岛圣护的离开意味着他们之间合作的破裂吗？那么昨晚难道是他自己嗑多了中枢神经兴奋剂？

“性是爱的别名。”佐佐山光留的声音在回忆深处响起，辅助视觉提示狡啮，他的大脑在复刻声音信息——太过久远了，虚拟意识正在修复已经残破不堪的声音信息——曾经发生在两人之间的对话。

佐佐山光留，出了名的好色之徒。“我觉得喜欢仿生人不是什么问题。”  
狡啮皱起眉头瞪着他。  
“先跟它们上床。然后再杀了它们。”佐佐山爽朗地笑着说。  
“这回答真有你的风格。”  
“性在赏金捕猎行动中是一个重要问题。你忘了吗？狡啮，殖民地里有专门为人类提供性服务的仿生人。”  
“那是违法的。”狡啮说。  
“当然是违法的。人生中的大多数乐趣都是违法的。但人们照样干。不然活着干嘛？”  
“有没有可能，不是性，而是爱？”  
佐佐山大笑道：“醒醒吧，我的朋友。你想睡它，无非是因为那机器的外表很诱人，不对吗？”

突然之间，或许是有生以来第一次。  
狡啮慎也开始怀疑自己了。

  
TBC


	6. Entropy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *电影银翼杀手背景，部分设定及剧情借鉴PKD原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》，含有私设。  
> *狡哥视角。  
> *题目《On the Backs of Angels 》来自Dream Theater的同名歌曲。全部章节名来自Nigel Stanford的专辑Solar Echoes。

"你死亡时的境况将确定你在彼世的存在状况。如果你死得不幸，你将永久不幸。如果你死于一场事故，你将永久地重新经历这场事故。  
如果你和心爱的生灵同时死去，你将永久生活在他的身旁。如果你不在爱他，那是多么不幸的命运！"  
——[法]让·波德里亚《冷记忆》

藤间幸三郎想得到什么，大概永远是一个谜。  
他不喜欢被人跟踪，他也见过别的仿生人被跟踪的样子。因为他们在被追踪时，大多都会陷入明显的困扰。而那些赏金猎人，无情又残忍，他们通常都有一副名单和一把枪。藏在你看不见的地方，执行着无聊的杀人任务。真正的活人和人形物品之间，还有什么区别？如果他们被杀了，马上又会有另一个一模一样的东西取代。藤间有时怀疑赏金猎人是不是真正的机器。  
起风了，他的身后正跟着一个追捕自己的赏金猎人。帽子压出的汗渍在风里迅速冷却，他似乎逃亡了很久，天空逐渐变成了暗淡的银色。他回头看去，赏金猎人摇摇晃晃地原地打转。看起来他那些精密的神经仪器终于失灵了。  
“应该给偷吃葡萄的狐狸什么惩罚？”藤间盯着狡啮慎也的膝盖，喃喃自语道。从袖子里抽出一把魔术飞刀，他闻到了，刀尖渴望血的味道。

“冬天已往。雨水止住过去了。”*魔术师的声音在空中响起。乌云密布的人造夜空转眼间换成了满天繁星。  
“地上百花开放。百鸟鸣叫的时候已经来到，斑鸠的声音在我们境内也听见了。”*  
魔术师将众人的外接视觉引入舞台：虚拟帷幕拉开，烟幕背后透出一张脸孔，一张清秀而无害的脸——还有一颗漂亮的泪痣。舞台两侧点燃的火焰型灯光盏盏熄灭，带着手套的手出现在黑暗中，一支手杖华丽地在指缝间转了几圈， 玫瑰和百合交缠成一片花海，人群发出低声赞叹。

他极大的乐趣之一，是在表演时分观察台下一张张匪夷所思的面孔。然后像个作家揣摩角色命运那样，猜测他们的人生，编写他们的死亡。这算是一种有趣的游戏。可以让他暂时忘记自己的命运、身份和名字。  
魔术师站在全息投影制作的花海中，他高举手杖，左手手腕上落着一只白鸽，紫红色的礼帽上点缀着欧石楠。深红色的魔术礼服上随着云起月落依次变幻出四元素：圣杯、宝剑、钱币和权杖。黑色丝带在胸口系成一个蝴蝶结，缓缓扇动地丝质双翼垂在两侧，仿佛胸口栖息着一只真正的蝴蝶生命体。  
“以往，魔术是用来欺瞒眼睛的障眼法；现在，人的眼睛每时每刻不活在虚假的幻影之中；今晚，我的魔术不是来跟诸位的眼睛捉迷藏的，最高级的魔术乃是读心术。请让我看透你们的心。”  
笑容是帮助人类遗忘痛苦的最好药剂。几乎人人都听过类似的说法，科技明明已经发展到可以鉴别人心的程度，人类却还是无法随心所欲地控制自己的情感。他们需要买醉，渴望欢笑，奢求爱欲，人类是含有诸多弱点的动物，他们自认为比什么都高贵。  
魔术师摘下欧石楠礼帽，向着台下的观众深鞠一躬。从礼帽中取出一张空白的面具，戴在脸上。继续咏唱‘咒语’：  
“无花果树的果子渐渐成熟，葡萄树开花放香。我的佳偶，我的美人，起来，与我同去。”*  
魔术师用手杖敲敲缠绕在腰间的蛇形腰带，那绿色的巨蟒顿时有了生命，红宝石的眼睛幽幽地泛着光芒，婉转地舒展开肢体，懒散地绕着魔术师的胳膊盘旋爬行。狡啮慎也忍不住屏息凝神，翠色鳞片摩擦的细碎“咔咔”声，透过外接神经敲击着他的耳膜。虚拟现实成为魔术的同谋，蛊惑着狡啮的感官。血红的蛇信被虚拟现实放大，晦暗潮湿的寒气刺激着他的面部神经。那条冷血动物分明已经跃出屏幕，紧贴眉眼，它“嘶嘶”叫嚣着爬过狡啮的胸口，谋划着将水晶利齿刺入他脖颈的动脉。  
——就在狡啮起身反抗的前一秒，灯光亮起，巨蟒凭空消失。与蛇眼同样颜色的一小串葡萄落入怀中。四周掌声雷动，还有人吹起了口哨。  
“我的鸽子啊，你在磐石穴中，在陡岩的隐秘处。求你容我得见你的面貌，得听你的声音。因为你的声音柔和，你的面貌秀美。”*魔术师手臂上的白鸽起飞，来到狡啮身边，环绕着他转了个圈，从他手中衔回果实。  
“下面就请这位今晚最幸运的客人上台跟我一起合作下面的魔术。”藤间幸三郎做出邀请的手势。狡啮顺着灯光的引导走上台，原来刚才的威胁不过是魔术玩的把戏。  
舞台上多了一间透明密封箱，藤间已经坐在其中的椅子上，手脚都被葡萄藤缠住，摆出一副逃脱魔术的架势。“请亲手将箱子锁上。”魔术师这样要求。狡啮依言锁上了密封箱，将钥匙放进自己的口袋里。模拟水银溶液自箱底涌出，倒计时开始。  
这是再普通不过的魔术手法，狡啮知道，魔术师会在时间停止前的最后一刻逃出。在逃生魔术中，他们都有后门或者暗道。需要提防的是，仿生人也可能半路逃跑。  
“要给我们擒拿狐狸，就是毁坏葡萄园的小狐狸。因为我们的葡萄正在开花。”*藤间的耳语毫无征兆地就在他背后响起，狡啮猛然回头，看见藤间从舞台的一角轻巧地溜了出去。  
这不可能！眼前的魔术师明明还在水银溶液里挣扎！他恍然醒悟过来了，蛇和鸽子都是障眼法。一开始魔术师就打定了逃亡的主意。  
于是即刻拔出激光枪，解开安全锁，朝着藤间逃亡的方向追去。

藤间幸三郎随波逐流地走在前方，不一会儿就融入人海里，狡啮不紧不慢地跟在他后面，像一头追踪猎物的狼，冷静而果决，他能体会到胸中泛起的杀意，正如由引潮力引起的周期性潮汐，这是一种捕食者的天性。  
不过在此时，狡啮必须做到悄无声息，保持平常，这是捕猎仿生人的重点。不能让其他人类意识到身边有仿生人，哪怕要放跑他们也在所不惜。狡啮知道，仿生人都有种内在的倾向，这是一种缺乏群体本能的表现。在拥挤喧闹的人群中，大概仿生人什么都不会做，可真正的抗争——在人们的视线之外，他可能会突然抛下所有束缚，反抗自己的命运。狡啮知道，对于仿生人来说是最后一次了——他暗暗做好了准备。  
两人的身影沐浴在街边全息投影的灯火之中，脚下踩着的泥泞道路又软又滑。我们同样都在漫无目的地挣脱命运束缚给每个人的锁链。只可惜，在这一点上，人类并不比他们更高贵。  
就快要下雨了，狡啮能从死气沉沉的放射尘中准确嗅到魔术师礼帽上欧石楠的香气。孤傲的淡雅味道，与赛博世界肮脏的氛围大相径庭。  
眼前的目标跑过一栋栋奇形怪状的建筑，而狡啮似乎永远追不上他。总有推搡他的人群，总有形状相似的街道，总有急速驶过的车流。最后他甚至觉得自己不是行走在城市里，而是在一座碎片拼凑的赛博迷宫中闷头乱撞。时间过的太久了，他盲目地消耗着体力，大脑失去对双脚的控制，他的手臂消失了，紧接着是腿，最后是脚。他惊讶地长大了嘴，喉咙干涩，里面却发不出一丝声音。  
拥挤的行人纷纷抬起头来望着他。  
手中的激光枪被击飞，不知道落入了黑暗里的什么地方。藤间扔出的飞刀精准地刺入大腿，他跪倒在地。  
狡啮慎也终于反应过来他的外接神经早已被仿生人入侵了，他过于沉溺于对仿生人的感情之中，忘记了他们之中还藏匿着一个高超的黑客。辅助视觉几乎全部失效，受限的视角长久停留在地面上肮脏的水沟上。  
出现瑕疵的时刻，就是死神登门的时刻。这就是赏金猎人的下场。  
“醒醒吧，该跟这个世界说再见了。”污水地面倒映出仿生人模糊的轮廓，好像钉上了一团难以触碰的鬼魅之影。狡啮猜想这样诡异的梦魇总该会醒来吧。可惜命运的连锁却没有丝毫放过他的打算。他甚至祈求，如果现在眼前的一切全都是魔术师造出的噩梦那该多好——视网膜上浮现出了几小时前禾生壤宗的脸。  
“精彩绝伦！你果然没有令我们失望，警察局最出色的警察，有史以来最能干的‘银翼杀手’！”禾生僵硬的机械脸上堆满了令他作呕的笑容。“现在，你还剩下三个目标了。”  
“不，还有两个。”他纠正道。  
“现在是三个了。你测试的第一个仿生人，槙岛圣护，他消失了。刚刚接到了泉宫寺公司的报案，据说跟‘记忆植入’有关。连他一起杀了，这对你来说不算难吧？”话中似乎带了恶意的反讽。

魔术师再次对他耳语道：“原来如此。我知道了所有秘密。”

他瞪大双眼，惊醒过来，肺叶因缺氧而痛苦地撕扯着。人造巨蟒紧紧缠绕着狡啮的脖子，他的双手和双脚全被披着葡萄藤投影的合金链条锁死，模拟水银溶液环绕着他的皮肤，由下至上曲线蔓延，一寸寸侵蚀着外接神经。——此刻，演出还在继续，狡啮又回到了舞台上。  
他像猎物一样被关进密封箱里，而仿生人站在聚光灯下接受众人的喝彩。这一次他承认自己已经彻底失败。他被冰冷的液体紧紧束缚，无助地等待着接下来的命运。他们已经抓到了他本人，现在就看仿生人葫芦里卖的什么药了。  
观众为安然无恙逃脱的魔术师报以雷鸣般经久不息的掌声，密封箱却里静谧无声。藤间已将狡啮的听觉神经灵敏度调至最高，箱外看客们的欢呼，嗤笑，咳嗽，衣料的摩擦，鞋跟与地面的敲击...全都堪比震耳欲聋的爆炸。狡啮意识到，在短短几分钟间，他们可以毁了他——黑进他的神经网络程序，做点手脚——感官折磨，通过科技报复的快感，胜似诛心的谋杀，那些全部都比直接一枪杀了他更加可怕。  
狡啮的神经网络随着鲜花和掌声崩塌，他身处的空间里什么也不剩，鼓噪和窒息构成了全部的维度。  
接着，舞台消失了，观众不见了，眼前的事物都像扑克牌一样散落。  
身着红衣帽子上吊着铃铛的驴耳小丑叽叽喳喳地在他鼻子上吹口哨，怒目圆瞪的方块国王凯撒二话不说就朝他劈下战斧，红心王后吓得扔掉手里的红茶杯。  
魔术师摘下面具，合上书，梦魇结束了。

没有魔术表演。起码今夜没有了。如果要杀死一个人，大可不必大费周章地演戏。死亡看似难如登天，实则轻而易举。  
场景是赛博空间，演员仅有他们两人。赏金猎人被一条绳索倒吊在剧院楼顶上，雨点沉闷地打落下来，融化在空虚的冬夜里。  
绝望是一股烧灼的金属焦糊味，它们站起来，给了他重重一击，狡啮喉头发甜。而后又是一击，倒涌的血液呛得他难以呼吸。死亡柔情蜜意地抚过他的胸膛，他想抬起头来，可黑暗的雨水像一块布，遮住了他的眼睛，他知道身下是万丈霓虹，绳子一断他就会摔个粉身碎骨。  
“活在恐惧中是很痛苦的，不是吗？也许你才是仿生人，”藤间幸三郎说，“带着假记忆，就是他们能够植入的那种。你想过吗？”他无情地冷笑着。  
“我的启动日期是2017年12月25日，告诉我，赏金猎人，我还有多久可活。”  
“四年。”狡啮从牙缝里挤出几个字，“仿生人只能活四年。”  
“是吗。看起来不多了，不过比你活得长就够了。”魔术师转动着手里的匕首，面无表情地说。话语里听不出一丁点愤怒或悲伤。  
对生命极致的冷漠，就像仿生人一样，他迟钝地琢磨，大脑思维开始陷入停滞。对，无论要花多少时间，他都能够确定，这种反应和仿生人一模一样。  
生命是一场坠落，它来的或许太早，又或许太晚。但没有什么来不及的，当你感到后悔时，故事才终于迎来了开始。

藤间幸三郎的尸体迎面砸了下来，与他擦肩而过。  
狡啮慎也不清楚到底发生了什么事。  
他全身无法动弹，带酸味的雨水混杂着汗水倒灌进伤口，部分痛觉已经失灵。只有脊柱神经元上烧灼的气息，提示他还活着的实感。  
视觉熄灭前，狡啮看见了槙岛的脸，他站在楼顶，白发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，在沉闷的雨夜里微弱地闪着光。

雷鸣响彻夜空，冬雨洗刷了整座城市。警车孤零零地停在街角，四周腾起朦胧的水雾，仿佛汪洋大海上的一帆孤舟。几条闪电击中旁边的摩天大楼，覆盖在玻璃幕墙上的AR广告被电流劈成碎片，散落的光源流星般从高空坠落，点亮了昏暗的驾驶舱。狡啮的舌头僵硬麻木，毫无生气，如一条死在岸边的鱼。槙岛将他口中残留的血液舔舐干净，一股铁锈味儿直冲天灵盖。  
又一条炸雷落地，震得车窗嗡嗡作响。借着一闪而过的光亮，他笨拙地拉开狡啮被雨水浸透的裤子，感受到他正在勃起。他跨坐在狡啮腰间，一手支撑住他的身体，将脸颊紧贴在黑发男人沾满血污的下颌上，男人的胡茬粗糙地刺痛着槙岛面部的皮肤，他呼出的血腥气息热辣辣地喷洒下来。  
两人谁都没有说话，破碎的外接神经断断续续地传来槙岛爱抚的刺激感，狡啮的五感正在仿生人的手中一点点倒流回自己的身体。思维依旧混乱不堪，他不记得槙岛何时除去了两人的衣物。但在对上那双淡色的瞳孔时，毫不迟疑地伸手钳住怀中人的腰部，帮助他慢慢坐了下来。  
“疼不疼？”狡啮抬头问他，声音闷恹恹的。自己的头发还软趴趴的贴服着，平日凌厉的剑眉垮下去，显得没精打采。可槙岛却看到他那蓝色的海洋里，风平浪静。

温暖而湿热的风暴席卷着狡啮的头脑，他努力地释放出口腔中的死兽，颤抖着舔舐着仿生人微微冒汗的白皙皮肤。汗涔涔的皮肤模糊了交缠的纹理，手掌上仅存的部分触觉放大了性交的快感，槙岛的腋下、腰窝、股缝，贴着他心跳加速的轨迹纷纷融化，在脑神经中潮水般起起落落。所有的那些数据，神经网络算法的编程都在高潮来临的一瞬间遗失了，只有沉没在大脑空间最深处的某些记忆在复苏，像某些灭绝的远古动物，昭示着名为狡啮慎也的男人的起源——熟悉而疏离。  
如铅重的钝痛压得人喘不过气，狡啮翻过身，将槙岛推倒在车垫上，拉过他的手放在身后， 更加激烈的冲击直至他不由自主地蜷起身体。一阵音符，或是音符构成的影子，在他的身上复又涌起。狡啮看见一匹高大雪白的马，在金光灿烂的午后奔驰在雾气弥漫的森林里，真实的、潮气氤氲的灌木香气充满鼻腔，他哼起一段旋律，今天他要跟自己的意中人在林中相见，因为他是个快乐的捕鸟人。  
狡啮渐渐能听见那歌声，能听见槙岛深深浅浅的低吟和喘息，直到两人的高潮再次来临，黑暗中的飞车蜕化成一只卵，狡啮想，如果两人交合产生的热量能够孵化它，那乘风而上的车翼将是无数透明的翅膀，飞得比世上最快的蜻蜓还更迅速。

假设如此，谁又能捉住他们呢？

TBC

————————————

*魔术师念的几句话语出《圣经·雅歌》。


	7. The Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *电影银翼杀手背景，部分设定及剧情借鉴PKD原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》，含有私设。  
> *狡哥视角。  
> *题目《On the Backs of Angels 》来自Dream Theater的同名歌曲。全部章节名来自Nigel Stanford的专辑Solar Echoes。

"像食欲惊人的厨子 我烹食我自己的心。"  
——[法]波德莱尔《恶之花》

“仿生人是什么？”  
“他们通常被视作精神分裂患者，没有正常情感。所谓的情感缺失症，集体幻觉者，说的就是他们了。”  
“慎也，你真的认为仿生人没有感情吗？”  
“尼采的观点是：‘在认识一切事物之后，人才能认识自己，因为事物仅仅是人的界限。’仿生人是生命拷问自身真实价值的一道界限，跨过它，人类就有了真实的生命。否则......”  
“否则，无论人类在地球上已存在多少年月，仍像未曾活过一日那般无知。”

狡啮慎也与那人共同坐在钢琴前交谈，仿佛往昔的生命又在他面前重演。恋人纤细的指尖触动的不仅是黑与白凝住的琴键，还有他自己的一颗心。他再次对上那月华般双眸的契机，是两人间一次犹疑而冲动的吻。宛如果实撑开皮肉，甘美的汁液流淌出馥郁的芳香。带着惊诧的一丝甜蜜，盘旋蔓延。  
他是爱音乐更胜于爱他吗？也许，他们的爱是自音乐中诞生的？  
那是记忆深处无法遗忘的旋律，在恋人轻盈转身的瞬间，是莫扎特的音乐给予了他们的爱情以呼吸。  
“尼采说过，贝多芬的音乐是关于音乐的音乐，而莫扎特则是观察生活的音乐。*（尼采《人性的，太人性的》）  
“狡啮慎也，我必须与你提及梵高。他谈到《星夜》的灵感源头，乃是夜空下的一株丝柏树：一个多星的夜晚，基督的蓝色的，天使是混杂的柠檬黄色。”*（梵高《亲爱的提奥》）他们二人正是和梵高与提奥一样心灵相通，毫无保留。如同生存在同一思想容器里的两颗胚胎。登上那棵如夜般漆黑的丝柏树，彼此相望的时刻，他们必定会在无穷无尽的宇宙中相认。  
“他与莫扎特都找到了属于自己的语言，就像你与我所知的那样 。现在，问题只剩下一个：艺术何时才是美的？”  
“‘所有好的必定是轻松的，所有神圣的必定有着轻盈的步子。’*（尼采《尼采反对瓦格纳》）”他这样对自己的恋人回答，“人类在游戏时最能体验到艺术的欣悦。”

当乐谱摊开在他们面前时，一切都已经结束了。  
他之后生命所有平静的时光，都是那人的缺席衍生出来的附加品。他可以全心全意地纪念每一个时刻，他们共度的每一份每一秒，像钟摆穿过胸膛那样穿越他的生命，那是种行走于钢索之上的简谐运动。痛苦就这样悄无声息地洞穿了狡啮慎也的身体，然而在一道道细密的伤口中，涌出的却是惊异与不安。耿耿于怀，但不抱希望，直至最后一次呼吸的时刻来临。  
他的梦境随着音乐缩紧，生命对于他们来说终于不再是负担了。  
晦涩的光芒混合着语言，落了下来，那是一阵细密的雨丝。下着雨，也许曾经下过雨。灰与白的天地里，他渴望抓住的恋人生前的幻象，就在这雨中点点散去了。雨水敲击着他的脸，现实颤抖着穿插进来，与回忆紧密交缠，发出铿锵铮鸣。节奏机械般规律而迟缓，催动他疲惫到几乎折断的神经复又醒来。  
钢琴声还在梦中回荡的瞬间，他毫无预兆地发现自己坠落于现实世界——狡啮慎也猛地从床上坐起来，浑身冷汗连连，一刹那他认为自己已经完蛋了。他抬起僵硬的脖子，努力睁开双眼分辨，半边头骨像是无数只游荡的蚂蚁缓慢爬过神经元端口，肿胀难忍。“外接神经启动错误”一行字正跳跃在狡啮的视网膜上。他疲倦地挥了挥手，字符化作一股青烟消散无踪。  
然而，他仍被那音乐包裹着，——那是莫扎特《魔笛》的主旋律钢琴曲。起初狡啮将那节奏当做是自己的心跳声，然而他后来才意识到脑袋里的回响不过是槙岛在弹琴而已。  
他弹得真美。狡啮这样想着，伸了个懒腰，再次跌回床上。

感官链条破损了，辅助视觉也只残存几个狭小的角度，损坏的义体技能仍在修复和还原。新的脉冲跳跃在狡啮的神经元深处，倒计时显示他即将回归为“银翼杀手”的时间。现在他所能做的，仅仅是等待。剥离开警察局刑侦链附加在身体上的攻击装置，狡啮慎也现在是一个完完全全赤裸的人，因一无所有而强大的单纯人类。  
如果当时没有选择成为警察又会怎样呢？如此这般的设问狡啮慎也已然很久不去触碰了，久远到他自己都无法真正意识到这是不是自己的问题。但钢琴的节奏还是溜进他的耳朵，顺着他的神经，一起一伏，绕梁盘桓。如马格利特画笔下蒙住恋人脸庞的一袭白纱，遮蔽住某种显而易见的真相，面对面的引诱者，近在咫尺却又失之毫厘。  
他确信自己热爱《魔笛》，热爱这支莫扎特死前还在留恋的旋律，热爱这首他们曾亲手弹奏的乐曲。他试图用真实的五感搜寻着梦境中逃走的旋律，盼望再次拼凑幻景中令他焦渴的面容。那双手，那触碰乐谱的指尖，那眼眸和那微蹙的眉头，他的感伤的笑容和欢乐的泪滴......压抑的缝隙释放出的，是如今的狡啮慎也都未曾料到的那副容颜。

窗外土黄色的放射尘缓缓降下，整座城市在一张尘埃巨网中包裹成茧。槙岛圣护坐在琴凳上，背对窗子，整个人被房间的晦暗夺去了光芒，看上去好像火星环形阴影凑成的一匹马。  
他披上件外衣，走过去，坐在槙岛身旁，琴凳凹陷下去，在两人间形成一道回环，仿佛围绕太阳运行的小行星带。  
“人类困惑时习惯向上帝寻求答案，那么我也该去问问我的造物者。”槙岛平静地望着他，语气毫无波澜。“生命的界限不能被打破对吗？我们必须死，所有的生命都是。我们必须平等。”  
“振作一点。”狡啮说着，侧身靠近他的身体，将面颊贴上去轻轻摩挲。槙岛浅浅歪过头去，他的耳侧的皮肤冰凉滑腻，仿佛一味蹭过狡啮手掌的鱼。  
“狡啮慎也，人类不会累吗？”他的声音几乎低得像一句叹息。  
槙岛圣护迟疑地抬起金色的眸子，看了看他，那眼神里空无一物。夕阳覆灭，他望着仿生人精巧绘制的面具上，那副瞳孔中的金色点点流失，粼粼余辉最终潜入深潭。  
“什么？”狡啮反问。  
“人是自主移情还是不由自主呢？如果是后者，人又如何承受如此复杂磅礴的的情感在身体里遨游？最终的死因是劳累过度还是麻木至死......”  
没等槙岛说完，他扭头吻上那人洁白的脖子。仿生人带着一丝僵硬的态度机械般地接受着赏金猎人的吻。  
狡啮并没有回答，或许他以为自己已经回答了。  
“我甚至不知道自己是不是真的会弹琴。如你所说，我的记忆是人为制作的冒牌货。”仿生人在他的耳畔轻声喘息着说。  
两人交换一个眼神，他拉起槙岛的双臂搭在自己肩膀上。“你弹得很美，非常美。”狡啮说道。  
“仿生人无法抑制自己的生理冲动。”槙岛沁凉的指尖似有若无地在他的发间游荡，狡啮的脑海中又浮现出琴键上舞蹈的手指。  
“我逃走了，你会来追捕我。直到我死去，或者我这款型号被淘汰的那天。”  
“不，我不会。”狡啮抬头看着他，“但别人会。”  
槙岛圣护冷淡地抽身，绕过钢琴向门口走去。狡啮三步并作两步，拽住他的胳膊。  
“...我是仿生人。那么你该看过我的型号...出厂日期...你知道我还能活多久？”  
狡啮慎也紧蹙眉头，蓝色的眼珠里绞满血丝，目光寒冷彻骨，仿佛一块即将爆裂的冰。猛然间，他举起右臂，一把钳住槙岛的脖颈，手背上根根青筋虬曲，舌头早就顺势探入他的口腔之中，用一个粗暴激烈的吻止住了他的提问。  
槙岛的头颅猛地撞击在窗棂上，尘埃在晦暗的光线下四散开来，合着两人逐渐粗重的喘息飞舞。  
“我想要你。”他放开眼前人的嘴唇，词语间熊熊燃烧着欲求的火焰。退下槙岛的黑色裤子，精致的性器挺立在他眼前。他没有过多思考，一口含入嘴里。  
“这玩意儿真漂亮！”狡啮暗自思忖。粗糙的舌苔仔细摩搓着微凉的皮肤褶皱，卷起放下，有一团火沿着他的喉咙向脊椎的深处烧灼。槙岛随着他粗鲁的动作颤抖起来，“拥抱我吧。”记忆深处的琴声一再出现，钻进两人肢体交缠的缝隙，仿佛某种谜语解冻，雾气消散，流出岁月的汁水。百年后，面对上帝的问询，复活者的回答始终如一，他们认为自己在命运的演奏前，从未缺席。  
待到顶部泻出温热粘稠的液体，即使这种子不能使土壤受孕结出果实，可仍令狡啮不得不惊叹，做到这一步，他几乎像迷恋人类的躯体那样爱上了一个仿生人！

“没准他们将我这种类型的仿生人投入生产时，你还能在市面上见到我。”槙岛说这话时，狡啮脱下了仿生人的衣服，正盯着他苍白的髋骨。仿生人并不是什么独一无二的存在，他们就和流水线上生产的零件一样。仿生人是机器，他们从未“出生”过，也没有疾病或衰老，有的只是磨损和“退休”。  
“你喜欢我吗？”槙岛问他，雪白的头发黏在薄汗淋漓的脸侧。  
“喜欢。”狡啮拨开槙岛的发丝，亲吻了他的脸颊。  
“你喜欢我，也会喜欢跟我相同型号的人形机器。”  
狡啮目瞪口呆地注视着他。  
“现在，我还是独一无二的。作为仿生人来说。”槙岛转身跨坐在银翼杀手的腰间，俯下身咬住狡啮的肩膀。

槙岛圣护蜷缩在床上一角，狡啮碰碰他的脸，熟睡中的仿生人毫无反应，像是被抽走了生命，赤裸光洁的躯体一动不动，岩石般坚硬冷酷。  
他刚刚跟仿生人上了床，以后或许还要击杀跟槙岛圣护同样型号的仿生人。这个想法一出现在他的脑海，就令他感觉一阵眩晕。击杀跟槙岛一模一样的人形机器，他发觉自己本能地冒出了一股抗拒感。

人类总因不完全一样而痛苦，又因完全一样而感到不幸。*（《加缪手记》）贪婪和欲望在世界的影子前窃窃私语，人类需要制造某种装置来区别自身，他们需要坐标，他们害怕失去方向，他们担心迷失自己，所以他们需要等级、标签、身份来做颜料将自己绘上一枚枚群体的记号，又做出类似种种宗教似的行为来证明自己的与众不同。小心翼翼与旁人区别开来，又渴求着与自己拥有相同记号的同类。人人都害怕变得透明——那是种无声的谋杀，悄然抹去存在。殊不知自己早已不知何为真实。

我又为什么会被槙岛圣护吸引？狡啮问自己。无名的忧郁盘桓在心头，到底是什么在困扰着他？真正的活人和人形机器之间的区别？或者是身为赏金猎人却对猎物产生移情这件事本身？身为银翼杀手，他应该谨记着：“荒谬就是没有选择。活着就是选择。选择就是杀死，和荒谬抗衡的，是杀人。”*（《加缪手记》）但狡啮越是杀人，越是确信自己无法对槙岛圣护下手。即使局长命令他杀了槙岛。  
罪魁祸首是认同感，直到他咽下最后一口气，他都会认为自己和仿生人是一体的。仿生人之间有特殊的移情纽带，但人与仿生人之间并没有，狡啮忍不住嘲笑自己，为何变成了如此多愁善感的怪物。恐怕他再也无法追捕仿生人了。他不清楚。可还有一次考验，也许这最后的目标会让他丧命。  
那么或许他就该如此，两人成为同谋，拿着赏金伪装成追捕的痕迹带槙岛逃走。去火星，或别的什么地方。然后想办法解除仿生人四年寿命的限制装置。如果想做到这点，他就必须再去见一次泉宫寺，像槙岛所言，问问“他们”的造世主。但不能让槙岛圣护再露面了，他已经被通缉了。能让人类对仿生人产生移情的机器想必是非常特殊的品种，不仅仅因为他装备了Nexus-6型脑单元。仿生人制造公司会抓住槙岛，然后提取他的数据，清空他，再改进他们产品的设计，模拟那些虚假的个性，伪装出并不存在的感情，把那些机器造的越来越像真人，越来越像。  
......终有一天，人和仿生人会完全一致。就连人类自己都无法区分，他们自身是真实的生命还是仿造的躯体。

狡啮下了床，准备离开追捕仅剩的目标。他拾起脱在琴凳上的衬衫，两人争执中打落的琴谱还孤零零地散落在钢琴旁，宛如大片懒散着漂浮在水面上的睡莲，被步履匆忙的狡啮搅扰了好梦，散开一角，露出盖在泛黄琴谱上的半张相纸。  
狡啮准备捡起来，套上衬衫的手臂伸了一半却愣住了。残酷的现实当头棒喝，陈旧相纸上赫然印着年纪轻轻的槙岛和狡啮，青涩面孔的他们身着音乐学院的制服，共同坐在一架贝壳色的施坦威C-227三角钢琴前....魔笛的旋律、橘深绿足的蜘蛛、减速降落的雨水纷纷砸落下来，碎落在狡啮的身上，破裂在空间的地面上，一滴眼泪停留在他的眼角。  
狡啮突然被押赴命运的刑场，物质世界凝固一团，记忆中的各色面孔都带着同种面具，高举枪口，对准他的头，等待着一声令下。  
猛然间，他忽然意识到，这座空间里发生的全部，都是他本人的臆想和幻觉。  
从来就只有一个槙岛圣护，除此之外的所有，都是他的影子与化身。

狡啮掏出备用的激光枪，迅速瞄准槙岛的后脑。但他没有立刻扣动扳机，忖思片刻，打开身上的视频通讯设备。他发现自己的手臂在轻微抖动，或许他太疲惫了。  
在等待局长那张僵硬的机械脸出现时，狡啮又匆匆朝床的方向瞥了一眼，槙岛看起来毫无察觉，僵硬的背影依旧待在那里。  
“狡啮警官。”毫无感情的电子音透过屏幕传来。  
再没有什么时候比现在的状况更让狡啮反胃，但他没得选择。  
“听着，我想我知道槙岛圣护是谁了。”他的声音没有颤抖。  
屏幕那端的人脸似乎不易察觉地笑了一下，局长脸上黑色的瞳孔此刻看起来像两管黑洞洞的枪口，狡啮不愿深究那是否是自己未依靠辅助视觉而产生的错觉。  
“还有他的下落。” 他停顿了片刻，继续说。语气里不带一丝迟疑，似乎万千阻碍早已在他面前化为齑粉。

TBC


	8. Far Centaurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *电影银翼杀手背景，部分设定及剧情借鉴PKD原著《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》，含有私设。  
> *狡哥视角。  
> *题目《On the Backs of Angels 》来自Dream Theater的同名歌曲。全部章节名来自Nigel Stanford的专辑Solar Echoes。

历史里其实没有神，而由感情所启发的智性，形式千变万化，是这世界中唯一被敬拜过的神。  
——《加缪手记》

“很好，我们期待着多发给你一份赏金了。”局长禾生壤宗的机械音从屏幕里传来。  
“不过我需要知道，为什么仿生人公司要将槙岛圣护送来我的身边。”狡啮慎也追逐着屏幕背后的目光。  
“或许是某种测试，某种商业秘密。他们———那些狡猾的星际商人，整个银河系里最贪婪的毒蛇，为了自身利益没什么花招是耍不出的。”  
禾生壤宗的机械音在通讯声波之中起起伏伏，像是复调里走了音的那一支旋律，令他神思飘移。  
“局长的意思是，槙岛来到我身边也是仿生人进行商业测试的一环？”狡啮努力集中精神思考局长话语中隐含的信息含义。  
“真实的目的不得而知。当下可信的猜测是——‘获取数据’。仿生人公司为了制造出更像真人的机器人，没准是为了Nexus-6型的下一代。模拟地更像真人，掩藏机械的缺陷，同时给更复杂的犯罪培养温床，我们的工作将会变得越来越困难......”  
狡啮没再听下去，目光在踩在自己脚下那半张泛黄相纸上游移。  
那张相纸，连带着画中人，如他所见，都老旧得如上个世纪的文物。狡啮屏息，咬紧牙关，死死掐住掌心，闭上双眼。无数的灰白影像接连闪过，大脑内浑浊的记忆分解成疯长的野草，无数孢子钻进他的脑神经，逐步分裂膨胀直至炸裂......

“虽然我本人并不认同。不过，咳咳......狡啮警官！”  
屏幕另一端的禾生壤宗注意到狡啮慎也长时间异样疏离的情绪，咳嗽几声以试图警示。  
“狡啮警官，出于上司的身份给你一个忠告：不要太过于执着某一类虚无缥缈的理论。不要思考次要的问题，不要追逐虚无的疑惑，更有利于你专注手头的工作。我相信你能理解：远一点，像那些仿生人一样远，视角更好。”  
她的话听起来简直是给狂热信徒洗脑的骗子言论，狡啮心想。沉默着机械地点点头。  
禾生壤宗满意狡啮此时配合的态度，收起黏在嘴角的假笑。  
“听着，那些假货里最危险的一个，Choe Guseong的位置我们已经确定，你现在飞去第九区......”  
新的任务又闪烁在狡啮的刑侦链终端。

在驾驶舱坐了许久，狡啮才重新启动了警用飞车。  
他想他离开的时候，槙岛并没有醒来......甚至没有被吵醒。仅在仿生人睡着的时刻，狡啮觉得他们那么不像人类，和具有生命的生物不同。那种冰冷的姿态，沉默的角度，更接近于一种凝固的状态，一种死物。无法移情，没有感情的机器，渺小式微的存在，组成庞大世界的单调符号，没有存在感，没有同理心，没有希望，没有共鸣。简直和卡夫卡笔下孤独的主人公K一样。书本里的人物，虚拟记忆的生命，与仿生人多么相似，被人类赋予生命，又被记忆处以死刑。十年，百年，化为灰烬。最终是否有人会做如此感叹，所有的生命都死了，仿佛他们从未活过。即便无论是作品还是人，都无法保证可以永远存续。那么任何人与事，拥有记忆，就不算死去吧。  
狡啮慎也的大脑里萌生了某种想法，他忽然意识到自己希望槙岛圣护更像人类。不用和他记忆里的人多么相似，仅仅是“更有人性”就够了。  
再或者，狡啮默默叹了口气，从外套口袋里摸出香烟，点着火，狠狠抽上一口，感受到尼古丁的刺激融化在唇舌，直奔他空虚的神经。  
那里如今只重复着一种念头：他想要槙岛圣护活下去。  
哪怕是，“活着”死去。

穿越漫长的跨海隧道，警用飞车最终抵达被遗弃的废墟，那里尽是些虚拟时代的垃圾。第九区充斥着移民者留下的垃圾，不光是一个区，整座地球差不多都是被垃圾覆盖着。垃圾和仿生人，都是人类自作自受的产物。人被垃圾驱逐走，被自己创造的东西打败，似乎就是这么个道理。  
滂沱大雨将整座内舱显示屏浸染成一片漆黑，狡啮的辅助视觉借助监测仪的光，能瞧见积留在泥泞的道路上，各式各样混杂着浑浊的雨水的废弃物。  
没先去找佐佐山谈谈始终是个失误，狡啮心想。  
可事到如今已经没有斡旋的余地，他此刻正是扑向光源的飞蛾，无论前方是将他烧成灰烬的火焰，还是令他撞得粉身碎骨的电灯，他都必然沦为俘虏。

狡啮慎也钻出驾驶舱，薄雾迅速缠住他。噼啪作响敲击着他的酸雨令罩在身上的防尘外套像一层密不透风的铁桶。香烟的火星一闪而灭，落入肮脏积水化成青烟。  
“无论我将转向何方,总有黑浪迎面打来。”——狡啮心里默念着卡夫卡的话，在雨幕之中迈开双腿，如同老人般蹒跚着，亦步亦趋地向目标靠近。

博物馆，曾经承载人类文明残屑的棺椁。一栋老式的混凝土建筑——不存在全息立体投影的区域，说是旧时代的垃圾处理场也不为过，茕茕孑立在一派腥臭的飘风暴雨里。霓虹冷光与腐烂在酸雨中的污黑垃圾交互缠绕，即便不借助感官链条也能闻见陈旧遗址散发出的腐烂味道。也是逃亡者Choe Guseong最后的藏身之所，隐藏在废墟之中最后的藏污纳垢之地。  
甫一踏入仿生人的虚拟空间，狡啮慎也的感官链条便嗅到骇客的特殊品味。  
一头沉潜于黑暗数位世界的巨鲸，Choe Guseong。

“我想你应该更早点来，警察先生。”高大的仿生人站起来，资料中最后一位戴着金属义眼的骇客走到狡啮面前。辅助攻击装置提醒狡啮注意到他的靴子——由特殊材料制成：表面覆盖着蛇皮样幽蓝色的鳞片，每一层都泛着光。辅助视觉提示那是种特殊保护层，能够同时增加使用者的移动速度和攻击力。狡啮尽量减缓步速，同时手小心翼翼地伸向别在防尘服下的激光枪。  
“看起来有什么事情困住了你的脚步。”  
棕色的头发全部不羁地梳向一侧。仿生人骇客歪了下左边嘴角，脸皮朝一侧扯出奇异的弧度，朝狡啮挤出一个笑容。原来那是块移植皮肤，整张脸，全是切割后重新缝补起的面具。  
“让我这躲躲藏藏的老鼠和你这杀人如麻的工具猎犬说几句知心话吧。”骇客向后一闪，巨幕般的虚拟棋盘迅速聚拢在狡啮眼前。  
“对于我的棋局，你有什么灵感？”  
狡啮的目光在仿生人与虚拟棋盘之间的双重假象上游移片刻。  
“皇后吃掉象六。将军。”  
“骑士吃掉皇后。”  
“象移到国王七。将军。”  
“今夜你无法入眠，对吗？我想我们可以讨论一下。”骇客收回透过虚拟棋盘打量狡啮的目光，挥挥手。狡啮觉得眼前的视野豁然开朗，投影中的像素棋盘伴随指令闪烁数秒，游荡在赛博世界的电子讯号化作泡影。  
“你喜欢动物吗？”  
“我很喜欢动物。但我不喜欢他们的价钱。”  
“我们来到地球是想在这里呆下去的。我们还曾想象这里是个充满敌意的世界，毫无友善的星球，每个人类都会反对我们。但究竟是什么东西引诱我们到这个荒凉的地方来的呢，难道就只是为了想在这儿呆下来吗？”*（卡夫卡《城堡》）  
“你们就像被牵到宰杀之地的羔羊，又像羊在剪毛的人手下沉默无声。”*（化用《以赛亚书》53:7）狡啮答道。  
“我杀过人，我们是杀了真人才得以逃亡的。把仿生人当做虫蚁奴役杀戮的人类也该得到同样的下场。”  
骇客忽然大笑起来，回音如鬼魅般散落进虚拟空间，缥缈无踪。  
“我对你们在火星上干的事儿不感兴趣。我想到的是更根本的问题。”  
“是什么？”  
“死亡。”  
“仿生人衰老的太快。足够先进的科技与魔法无异，*（语出英国科幻小说家阿瑟·克拉克）但我们的确不是什么魔法，即使是魔法也需要等价交换。你该向仿生人的造物主发问，是他设计的我们。”  
“神迹可否在造物主面前宣告它的力量，而造物者又可否修理他所创之物？”  
“你，想要‘我们’———仿生人，延长生命活下去？”  
“如果存在可能......”狡啮开口说道。  
“当然这不可能。”Choe Guseong大声打断了他。  
“我们Nexus-6型无法突破生命壁垒，仿生人的‘生命’———是只有四年的有期徒刑。”  
“如果是比Nexus-6更高级的型号呢？”  
“不，原因不是型号的脑单元，而是新陈代谢。”骇客的义眼转动几下，赤红瞳孔中的隐隐流动着金色的锋芒。狡啮的感官链条向他发出警示的蜂鸣声，他的皮肤感受到赛博空间中四面八方涌来的热度。就聚集在面前这个骇客的眼底，仿佛他只要眨眨眼，猩红的岩浆就能将狡啮吞噬入腹。  
“我猜想是为了某个对你很重要的仿生人。你的朋友？”  
狡啮不置可否地瞧着他。  
“我以前认为世上的人类不会和仿生人做朋友。因为我们，按照你们众所周知的说法，无法移情。”他说着移动赤裸的左脚，迅速地踩死了一只路过的蜘蛛。  
“离群索居者，不是野兽，便是神灵。”狡啮慎也低声说道。*（语出亚里士多德）  
“警察先生，没人比我更了解赛博空间的道理，亚里士多德也不行。这些经验、算法、公式...诸如此类的东西，人类想将它们设法灌入机械生命之中，像赫胥黎故事里的胚胎般被安排的尽善尽美...但这却是最异想天开的。生命的感情被记忆控制。感情这个算法的时间复杂度无法被压缩。”*（化用特德·姜《软件体的生命周期》）Choe Guseong冷笑一声，毫不气馁地继续说道。  
“我从没有真正的获得过生命，但我仍然知道，生命的常识只能用时间来建立，哪怕记忆可以被复制，经验可以被压缩然后重复注入。但是每个仿生人在他们“活”过的每一天里，都睁着这双眼看过世界，都能感觉刀枪破腹的疼痛，也知晓谎言和罪恶的重量。你明白吗？生命的尊重，造物也是一种生命。这意味着每一个仿生人都应该得到尊重，人类没有给予我们普通生灵应该获得的尊重。人类现在所没有给予我们的尊重。”  
“难道你认为，你们，也是人类吗？”  
“法律上，我们没有生命。可实际上，电子生命即使并非天然形成，却仍是切实‘活过’一生的。我们不是机械，我们有......自由天然的灵魂。而你，与我有很多共同点。”Choe Guseong似乎带着些微赞许的态度对他说。  
“不，我们不同。仿生人更加完美。”狡啮皱起眉小心翼翼地抽出腰间的激光枪。  
“猎犬先生，要我再提醒你一次吗？仿生人不是机器，我们也是血肉之躯。”猩红色的泪水从那双金属眼中缓缓流出，骇客边说着边退下双脚上的特制靴子。  
“警察先生，你是否做好准备，不依靠生化机械的辅助，跟我进行一场人类之间的较量？”

片刻后，余音在耳，狡啮慎也的外接神经空虚得像一场梦境。这座空间的所有网络都被骇客切断了。他们，如今正是赛博空间中离群索居的两条影子——两头洞穴之中互相搏杀的野兽。  
“警察先生，你有三十秒的时间。上天堂，或者，下地狱。”  
激光束穿透墙壁的声音打破了洞穴之中的寂静，仿生人骇客徒手劈断墙壁捉住狡啮的右手，轻而易举地掰断狡啮的三根指骨。  
“太可惜了，你的枪法不够快，也不够准。向你手无寸铁的对手开枪，这不太公平吧！”刹那间，狡啮已被仿生人骇客赤足踹出窗外。他翻了个身，滚落到天台上，大口呼吸。雨水顺势灌进口鼻，酸涩的滋味充斥着口腔。半张脸完全浸在天台肮脏的水坑里，瞳孔倒映着幽灵般悬浮在雨中的荧光。狡啮挣扎着爬起来，吐出一口带血的唾沫，下意识眯起眼睛张望，可滂沱雨幕里早已没有了敌人的影子。他向下看去，不存在任何信息干扰和虚拟伪装，整座天空仿佛掉落下来。厚重的雾气翻滚着蹭蹭上涌，混着血的雨水顺着他的头发流进眼睛里，可此刻耳畔已经没有感官链条的预警声。  
“活在恐惧中，感觉如何？”仿生人令人胆寒的声音再次冲击着耳膜。狡啮下意识想要奔逃，没了虚拟感官的辅助，真实世界的感官体验更使人仿佛身处另一层幻觉。  
仿生人不知何时追上了狡啮，用自己的头朝着他的面门一记猛击。狡啮第一次觉得Choe Guseong可以这样赤手空拳的杀死自己，就像踩死一只蜘蛛一样，比那还容易。他注视着从天而降的雨滴，就像注视着自己的死期。雨水不断冲刷，狡啮的身体悬在博物馆天台的钢铁支架外，折断的指骨抓不紧湿滑的金属表面。温热的血液与他的睫毛纠缠不清，逐渐模糊了视线。仿生人瞧着赏金猎人奋力攀爬的动作，嘴角挂着一丝冷漠的讥笑。  
“警察先生，生命是没有终点吗？你说你是人类。那我要问问你，你是谁？你从哪里来？”  
“我的记忆，记忆的真实性.....才是......生命的可信度......”狡啮慎也急促地喘着气呼吸，右手仅余下几根有知觉的手指，死死地扣住裸露在外的钢筋。粗糙的凸起刺穿皮肉，血液从指甲边缘涌出，又被手指上流淌过的雨水迅速冲刷无踪。  
“‘我思故我在。’笛卡尔如是说。”Choe Guseong咧嘴微笑着单手抓住狡啮的手臂，将他摇摇晃晃地拎起来，摔在肮脏的泥水里，瞧着他抖得像一片秋风中的枯叶。  
“死期已至。”  
雨水在仿生人血迹斑斑的脸上冲刷出一个扭曲的笑容，金属义眼冒出的红光像要滴出血来。  
“只可惜他也难逃一死。谁不是呢？”

话音未落，Choe Guseong张开双臂，头朝下坠去。湿漉漉的灰褐色风衣下摆被强风吹起，仿佛一只张大羽翼的鸟。潜藏在暗处的随机图案在雾气之中织成庞大的网，在机械生命停止的瞬间将其一口吞没，切割成细沙般的粉末，伴随着重力抛向倒挂着的潮湿天空。被切割的空间里，钟楼发出嘶哑的呻吟，狡啮最终听见某种生命滑落的声音，好像什么两相坚硬的东西相撞，惊起一群熟睡的虚拟鸽子。

仿生人从博物馆楼顶摔了下去，垂直砸中地面，甚至都没颤抖一下。

狡啮回到公寓的时候，持续良久的夜雨已经停歇。长达四天的任务对他来说就像一场艰难的梦境，他始终在沿着最陡峭的山壁向上攀爬，越是前行，四肢越是移动缓慢，到最后他发觉自己已经化为岩石的一部分，和那些洒落在荒野的尸骸毫无分别，在整个星球溃烂之际，与地表的沙石混合一体。  
他没有来得及醒悟就已经坠落深渊。

房间里静的出奇，狡啮慎也的内心忽地涌起一阵不安，涩涩滞怠的脉动混合着Choe Guseong死前的警告一突一突地在脑海里回荡。  
“槙岛，槙岛圣护？”他沙哑地开口，喉咙一阵发紧。

没有回答。  
这座空间发出名为寂静的鸣叫。

TBC


End file.
